


TSS the Beginning

by Roses_are_Rosey (Cry_143)



Category: 2PM (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_143/pseuds/Roses_are_Rosey
Summary: TSS is a Girlgroup who debuted a couple of years ago. T-S-S stands for Talentless. You may think : Why did they choose such a name?. Because they want to show that everyone should chase their dreams, no matter what someone else says and that NO ONE is Talentless.The members shed sweat, tears and emotions to be able to debut. Their dream began to come true under JYP Entertaiment.Follow the story of Rose and her friends who have to learn how to survive in the entertaiment industry and managing many up and downs to climb up the stairs to their goal!Will they be able to become the Idols of their dreams?Will they find friends, rivals, maybe even love?Four girls one dream!~✰PS: Actually this should never be made public but a friend said she wouldn't read it unless it is uploaded here ;DAND mistakes will be ironed out as soon as I find time~~





	1. ✰The beginning of TSS ✰ Introduction✰

**Author's Note:**

> ✰Yes, TSS is a four member group I originally wrote it in with a Y/N in mind but later one I decided to just give Y/N a name and try to include the other 3 Members of TSS more in the story  
> ✰If you have questions look on my profile for more infos  
> ✰If you want to give me tips message me or comment~  
> ✰This is a comedy-romance, slightly drama FF  
> ✰I wrote this purely out of own interest and wanted to share it with others~~  
> ✰Please note that this was originally written on google.docs and was shared with my friend who I wanted to make a cringe~ a LOT  
> ✰ PS: I don't hate any of the Idols who occur in this FF, I am not able to hate those Idols but someone has to play a tad of a bad charakter here T.T
> 
> ✰Please don't hate

* * *

 

**_"_** ** _The newest and hottest Girl Group is formed by the great JYP himself. They were kept too long in the Dungeon and are now carving for their fans love with their debut single >>Make Me Famous<<, which was released 2 Weeks ago. I think all our viewer know who I am talking about. We shouldn't let them wait too long. Here they are the new Idols of JYP ent. TSS"_ ** , the MC of a TV Show said with a brim smile on his face. The four members of TSS where still shy, this was their very first variety show they were allowed to attend to after all. Walking clumsily onto the screen and looking at each other before their behavior changed suddenly when they shouted their greetings: **_"3..2..1..0 Hello we are TSS!"_  ** The eyes of the members were sparkling and filled with charisma. But this sparkle disappeared shortly after they were told to introduce themselves individual . **_"_** ** _B-but we didn't practice that''_ ** , whispered the oldest member of them to their leader. Everybody looked at the leader, hoping that it would not be that embarrassing to watch their introduction. **_"_** ** _Okay...we got this.._** ** _"_ ** , the leader whispered to her fellow members before she started, **_''Hel_** ** _ **lo, I** am the leader who spits fire when she raps L-E-X-I_ ** **_."_ ** After that the Mom of the group began: **_"_** ** _I am Ji☆Star, the goddess of destruction and the faithful mom of TSS_ ** **_."_   **The 3th member started shortly after with a really loud voice, **_"_** ** _Hello everyone I LIKE TRAINS_ ** **_~_ ** **_, I am the Maknae and breathtaking Visual of TSS, Chan_** ** _."_   ** The 4th member just excelled a high pitched _**''W**_ ** _ **a** a_** ** _ah cutie~♡_ ** **_"_ ** ,towards the maknae before she started to do the same thing, **_"_ ** **_Hi~ Hi~ I am the shortest but most fierce member Rose, letz get it_** ** _!"_   **The MC clapped and laughed like a Seal when they were done, saying he was surprised cause he wasn't prepared for those funny introductions of rookies. **_"Okay after that let's go to the next segment of our show."_**  
  
2 Years have passed and the 4 Girls have gotten popular. They have a stable fandom of national and international Worth's.

* * *

 

 


	2. The meeting of old and new feelings

**_"Hello and Welcome back to Show☆Star, so Felix we already had performances by Wanna One, NCT, TSS and IU's special stage, so you should know who is coming up next right?"_** **_"Well yes of course I know"_** , Felix the CO MC of Rose said in a thick australian accent and looked back and forth at her and the camera not knowing who was the next performer. **_"_** ** _Felix....you really should  》Get Cool《_** **_before the next stage happens_** ** _"_** , winking and singing the title of their song she hoped that he would get that Stray Kids was up next. He realised what she meant, laughed and run backstage with a **_"later folks"_** before they would begin without him. The rest of the Show went smoothly and Stray Kids won the trophy of the show.  
  
Everybody was tired after being on a music show for more than 9 hours, but Lexi had still enough power to be angry at Ji☆Star. The oldest one thought it would be cool to slap Lexi's butt while they performed their song and now they had to discuss it out, causing Rose to get annoyed and leaving their dressing room searching for her best friend Jeno from NCT. They both know each other since their childhood. They didn't like each other at first but after some really bad fights they began to form a friendship, which Rose is really grateful for even if she doesn't say it, they helped each other through many hardships when they were both trainees. Searching for her Bestie, Rose encountered somebody she actually did not want to meet ever again. She saw WinWin walking alongside Yuta, she wanted to avoid every gaze from both while passing by, but WinWin grabs her wrist, **_"Hey, do you like...have time right now?...I want to talk with you for a moment"_**. Saying in a voice just the two of them could hear. **_"_** ** _I actually am searching for someone right now_** ** _",_** she didn't want to tell him that she wants to meet up with Jeno cause she knew he would get jealous. ** _"It isn't going to take long, i promise"_**. He looked at her knowing he wouldn't get a response from her. Yuta looked annoyed at Rose and sneered at her: **_"Well I will leave the two of you alone seems like I shouldn't disturb you"_**. If eyes could kill she would be dead by now. They walked to the terrace of the Building knowing that no one would be up there in Winter. He sat down after offering Rose to sit down, **_"_** ** _well what do you want to talk about? Make it quick, you know nowadays I'm a very busy person and I shouldn't let my members wait_** ** _"_** , she said looking annoyed towards the busy street down the building. **_"Well just wanted to know if you're okay....I mean it isn't even two months that we broke up and actually I am very sorry for the things I did to you"_** , said WinWin while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. **_"_** ** _Well, you mean the things you didn't do for me right ? And Yes I am okay....thanks to my friends, if not even better than I was before shit hit the fan. Which I don't want you to apologize for...again...cause it's not just your fault but we had to put an end to this. It is the best for us, our members and companies_** ** _"_** , sighing as she remembered what happened 3 months ago. WinWin was getting angry when she said that it was the best for everybody, he just couldn't agree with her saying that they would have found another way to let the rumors die, that they did not have to break up. He spoke about many more things which turned both more and more angry than they already were. Before he could finish Rose stomped away saying that he wasted enough of her precious time and that he would find someone better than her, someone who will do what he says.  
  
  
She runs back to their changing room, got her stuff and said to her members and staff that she would wait in the car for them and that they can take their time, before leaving. ** _"_** ** _Waaaiit...was she crying?...she was wasn't she_** ** _?"_** , Lexi asked the others. **_"_** ** _Dunno, didn't see anything BUT did you know that one of my favourite FF got an Update and it is so f**** up BUT GOOD F'ed up!_** ** _"_** , the oldest said while she looked up from her phone smiling. **_"_** ** _I LIKE TRAINS_** ** _"_** , Chan said with a straight face. Lexi thought that she had seen wrong and decided to resume her very important mission: To search for her ultimate biases pictures, cause why not. Getting out of the dressing room while thinking about her ex, Rose bumped into Ha Sung-woon. Both apologized at the same time, making them both laugh. **_''Are you okay?, hey you are one of those new girls from...TSS right?''_** , he asked after checking she had no scratch on her. **_''_** ** _Well, yes I...am.. oh...my shirt got dirty but that is really no big deal..eh.. Sunbaenim BUT are you okay ?_** ** _''_** , Rose said puzzled while looking at him. He noticed that she had puffy eyes and asked what happened after he apologized again but Rose brushed the question of and tried to change the topic as fast as possible. **_''_** ** _T- today was a fierce competition between you and Stray Kids right..haha...oh ähm sorry I didn't want to laugh. You are definitely going to win on next week's show, i am going to bet everything on it_** ** _!'_** '’. He snickered, saying that it would be easier if his hoobae is supporting him. They talked a bit longer than Rose actually wanted, being embarrassed she said that her manager is waiting outside and wanted to go after saying goodbye to him. **"** ** _Wait...ah...should, we should exchange ID's? "_** , Rose blincked nervously, she didn't get what he would have wanted her ID for. **_"Because of your Shirt. It got dirty and i know how stylists are, so I am going to compensate you for the trouble you are going to have. Therefor I need your Kakao Talk ID to contact you...right?"_** , Sungwoon tried to explain searching for words. **_"_** ** _Aah..well if you want to Sunbae than here_** ** _"_** , Rose holds her phone in front of him and waited for him to wrote down her ID. She said goodbye and got into their Van where their manager was waiting before he could talk more, thinking that this Sunbae is a strange fella.  
  
A couple hours after their recording they were brought back to their dorm. Their normal routine is to wash up eat and than sit together to watch something, such a day was it. Rose wanted to talk about what happened with her ex but decided not to, cause she knew what the outcome would be like. They would want to kill him and even plan out how to do it **(That isn't criminal isn't it?)**. She texted Jeno after reading his 45 messages that she is bad friend because she forgot about him. She apologised and told him briefly what happen so that he would not annoy her for the rest of the night. After watching some shows they decided that it would be time to head to bed.


	3. Put your hands up for the King!

‘’Finally home!’’, exclaimed Rose and Jooheon after their tiring trip. ‘’You didn’t do much….each of you had one bag.’’, Hyungwon seemed annoyed as he said and looked at the two actors while they rolled around the floor in the open living room. The rest decided who had to cook with a simple round of Rock Paper Scissors. Chan, Kihyun and Minhyuk had to be the chefs of the night. While everyone was occupied with their own things or had to cook, Rose decided to open up a bottle of Orange juice and drank it like Wine, they buyed alcohol but she didn't want to start drinking without them. Every few months the group of friends met up to drink, play or just catch up with each other but most of the time a healthy amount of all those 3 things happened in such a night. She texted Ji if they still didn't knew what they would wear for a hangout. “Don't be so annoying! We’re coming over in a couple of minutes I am just waiting for Lexo to finish up in the bathroom”, Ji☆Star wrote back. “Set up the table please food is ready in a few minutes and CHANGKYUN YOU TOO!!”, shouted Minhyuk happily. While the table was set up the two last guests arrived and were told to sit down. Almost everybody was seated, they just had to wait for the youngest male to appear. “Okay I am betting that he is coming out of his room wearing nothing as always!”, Minhyuk being dead serious. “I'm in, but if he really does wear nothing again I am going to stab him with my spoon! I mean how can he forget to at least wear underwear ? You have guests over!”, Rose said a bit angrily because they had to wait for the nudist before they could eat. “1. That happens too often 2. You are no guest anymore you're more like inventory  
3\. No one is going to hurt anybody.  
I am sorry, I as a leader should teach that kid some respect but you surely know how I feel Lexo”, Shownu said looking at Rose first and then at Lexo while laughing. Lexo began to blush a bit, something inside her got warm (her heart you ***), she already had a crush on someone but at that moment she knew she ****** up! No she knew that she needs to make him hers. But she didn't know how she would do that. Rose looked Lexo and knew what was up, she knew that look to well, from dramas. Finally the gamer decided to show up fully clothed, “Peasants, kneel before your new King! I Im Changkyun just made history!”. “Shut up and sit down we were waiting for”, Rose said. “You are just jealous that I just maxed out my level while you are still dangling in the city of Rosalia!”, proudly he danced the main part of jealousy, patted her head while Rose slurred curses at him quietly and sat down. They decided while they ate that they could discuss what they started at the supermarket.

“It is a couple Race special which is going to last for….3 weeks ? That means at least 3 episodes.The opening sequence is very important! We have to make sure that some of us pairs up and the rest with the regular members to take control of the whole race! I wrote down who i want us to pair up with:

  
Lexo X Hyungwon  
Me X Rose, cause we are the masterminds obviously  
Ji☆star X Regular, you have to pair up with a regular member to sniff around but please quietly !  
Chan X Jooheon, someone has to watch him before he ruins it all by accident...sorry  
Shownu X Regular he has to distract them if something happens!

  
''Wonho X IM, cause you are not going to be very useful anyways, you can do what you want or pair up with a regular but not with Jiho! If she suspects a thing it is over for us.”

Minhyuk planned everything thoroughly and the rest agreed with him, even when they thought that it is a bit much to make such a plan but we all know the Running Man cast would do the same. But what they didn't know was that it would get very complicated to carry out their plan without flaws. They decided that they would do a collaboration stage at the show for the beginning. After checking their schedule they agreed to train at the weekend after their jobs at JYP. “Okay how about we play a game of Ludo ? Every time someone gets kicked he has to drink !”, Rose asked while she carried the board game in the living room. “But we shouldn't overdo it, and you should know I don't really like it if girls drink a lot”, Minhyuk winked at her. “Did you hear that ? We have to drink a lot today!”, Rose said, looking disgusted at Minhyuk. The problem was to choose who is going to be in which team. “Rose lets be in one team”, Wonho said proudly cause he knew that they would not lose in that combination, both nodded at each other and took Star in too. “But I want to play alone ...the others are no good wait Lexo we should team up maybe you bring me luck”, Hyungwon said while he smiled at her. Lexo was happy that they included both her and Ji☆Star into their activities ,”Well of course were going to win”, said Lexo. “ Yes and we are going to play fairly too”, Minhyuk put his arms around Hyungwon’s and Lexo’s shoulder as he said that happily. “Yo Jooheony, let's show them what a king and his dog can do and I need a knight too, Shownu my precious leader you shall protect me from this peasants”. The IM said still being way to proud. “Say one more time that you are a king and I might want to hit you”, Jooheon said while squeezing his eyes. I.M just laughed at him and apologized as his knight hit his head lightly. So it was decided that Chan and Kihyun would be the only duo but they had enough evil power to fill out one spot anyways. That is the right way to start a night. The game goes on and even the last sober person was slurring after the last round. Rose asked for affection the more she got drunk, ”JI☆STAR IF YOU WANT TO HUG ME DO IT NOW BEFORE I GET SOBER AGAIN”. Ji☆Star brushed her off by saying: “Not now I am reading the new Alpha Omega manga with Jooheon!”. Rose pouted and asked her other 3 members if they would have wanted to hug her but they all declined. Wonho hugged Rose after she walked around the room with open arms looking like jesus. Rose was happy that at least one person was nice enough to do what she asked for. Chan talked with Kihyun as he was the only one who was the soberst after her, at the dining table while she told Ji countless times to laugh more quietly. Lexo and Hyungwon did their deep talk in the kitchen. Minhyuk laid on the floor and slept like a baby. Shownu was playing Mario Kart alone *cries in korean*.

I.M was still in his ‘I am King’ mode and drunk which made it way worse to talk with him. Since he didn’t get any attention he thought that he could annoy Rose and WOnho a bit since the two just talked about their lovely fandoms, which is better and nicer and stuff. ‘’Well if I had to compare our Worths to any other fandom I would say that they are more like UAENA, IU Sunbaenims fans. Loyal, friendly, grateful etc. . I mean did you see what our fans made for our 2nd anniversary ? Look’’. Rose showed him what the national and international Worths did for them on her phone. ‘’WOw, that is a lot of money’’, Wonho exclaimed as he saw a check with a lot of zeros on it. ‘’Well we said they shouldn’t buy us expensive gifts for the anniversary they already give us enough on fan meetings and our birthdays, so they decided to donate their money to things they know we support. But I am not trying to say that monbebes aren't any better than our Worths every fandom has its good and bad people.’’, Rose talked happily. ’’So when I am the King who might the two of you be in my Kingdom ? Mhm...maybe I will make both of you my butler and my maid’’, the rest Changkyun said could no one understand. Rose was getting angry in her drunkenness and decided to stop that the King should fall. She went into I.M and Minhyuk’s room and sat down at I.M’s PC. She figured his passwort out very easily started the game he reached lvl. 60 in and shouted: ‘’IM CHANGKYUN KING OF the **** is the name of your shity city ? nevermind, I ROSE ONE OF THE QUEENS FROM THE 4 GREAT WOMAN THAT EXIST IN THIS HOLY LAND AM GOING TO DESTROY HIS HIGHNESS ONCE AND FOR ALL!’’, in short she deleted his character. His former highness ran to his room saw how his character disappeared and all Rose did say was: ‘’You know what his last words were ? Changkyun, I don't feel so good‘’ (plz don’t feel offended but IM deserved it!). Changkyun roll tears down his face, not because of the emotional loss but because he spent a lot of money on this charakter. He went back to the living room told everybody who was still up and able to register what he said. ‘’You idiot I hope you have learned your lesson ! You know you said you know that game really well, did you know that you can retrieve your character for the next 20 hours ? Oh and I already did that of course’’, she said while she winked at him. Changkyun was so happy that he hugged her, but she was already sober so she slapped him hard. ‘’Well since I am sober already lets drink some more !’’ They all agreed woke Minhyuk up and played such things as Just dance, karaoke and of course Mario Kart, Shownu wished to play it with everybody (UwU). They all went to sleep after long hours of playing and drinking, some slept in the living room and some in rooms of the male members. Some even lost something that night *wink here*.

The next morning came and some of the Idols regretted drinking so much and some felt great. Kihyun was already standing in the kitchen making a hangover soup for everyone, ‘’ Could you get the rest of of their rooms please ?’’, he said to Ji☆star . She went to get Wonho first, he was already up and did his morning routine training. Lexo came out of the bathroom went past Ji without looking at her and sat down at the table. Chan looked at Lexo funny and looked at her and Shownu back and forth, she smiled at both when they realized that Chan’s brain was working and getting closer to the reason why the two leaders weren’t looking at each other. Ji☆star meanwhile found Minhyuk outside of his bedroom woke him up and asked why he slept outside . ‘’Ro said I was to annoying, that she couldn't sleep while I talked to IM...tz I am not annoying.’’, Minhyuk said sleepy. Ji opened the door after she shove Minhyuk softly to the side. What she saw didn't surprise her at all, she slept on the bed of Changkyun with a lot of pillows, looking like she made a fort or something with all the pillows and blankets she could find sleeping like a princess, while IM was laying on the floor besides his bed with a thin blanket. After she made a photo of the picture she saw before her she woke both up. The three of them got seated and waited for the soup to be ready. Ji☆star showed the photo around, which she took a few minutes ago, ‘’Look at that, Rosy in her normal habitat!’’ They all laughed, Hyungwon asked why Changkyun was sleeping on the floor. ‘’Well before we went to sleep the hierarchy changed now I am the Queen and he is my lapdog so he has to sleep on the floor and since I was so drunk I even kicked out Minhyuk, sorry about that’’, Rose said. ‘’But your dog is allowed to sleep on your bed’’, Chan said jokingly. Rose defended herself saying that her dog was cute and small, not like Changkyun at all. Kihyun brought the soup and they all ate fast because they knew their manager would come any minute to scold them.


	4. B**** Lasagna: Take1.

**_“No, not like that! You have to move your hips like this”_ ** , Shownu said to Minhyuk who tried to follow the move Shownu showed them. As they promised Monsta X and TSS were training their opening segment for their show together. The routine was almost done just the finishing touches had to be adjusted. **_“Okay let's make small groups that way it is easier to see everyone's small mistakes”_ **, Hyungwon suggested.

 

GROUP1: Shownu, Lexo, Hyungwon

GROUP2: Ji☆Star, Minhyuk, Chan, Jooheon

GROUP3: Rose, Kihyun, I.M, Wonho 

 

The first group danced almost without making a mistake, at the end Lexo stumbled as she had to spin, she thought she would fall but a pair of strong hands caught her in the right moment. **_“Ha gotcha! Be careful you could have injured yourself very badly”_ ** , Hyungwon said as he still held Lexo in his arms who started to get red. They heard the training rooms door screeching. A sour looking Yugyeom saw what happened looked at the hero and the princess and said: **_“Wow, what is going on Noona? Didn't we want to eat lunch together ? If I had known that you need dance lessons you could have told me so !”_ ** . The little shit tried to be cute and sat down besides Rose she explained what they were doing and Lexo apologized for forgetting not telling him that they had to practice. Yugi tried to understand the situation and tried to cuddle with Rose to make Lexo jealous. Rose was surprisingly okay with that. **_“_** ** _Why do you call her noona ? You are older than her…_ ** **_”_ ** , **_“Well she likes it, thats her kink”_ **. Yugi answered Chan’s question while whispering at her.

As everybody thought group 2 was a bit messy. Ji, Minhyuk and Jooheon stumbled a couple of times and forgot to switch position places. Chan aced the whole dance but took a lot of space as she danced and shove the other 3 around. The third group was not perfect but good, Kihyun was a bit lazy and I.M annoyed Rose as they danced. Shownu sighed as all 3 groups were finished with their show off, **_''_** **O _kay, let's take a break_ ** **_”_ ** . YN decided to visit their hoobaes Stray Kids, she took Yugi, Chan, Ji☆star  and all MX members except for Hyungwon with her cause he wanted to sleep a bit. The SKZ were in another practice room practicing for their comeback, as they saw that their sunbaes came in with bags filled with food their eyes filled with joy **_. “NOONAAS~”_ ** _,_ a very happy maknae ran towards TSS and hugged Chan. The Idols had a good break time together chatting and eating, Minho wanted to talk with Rose alone so they left the room to be alone. **“Eeehy, why are they leaving...tzzz...well more chicken for us”** , Woojin exclaimed as soon as they left the room. **_“Hah maybe he is her new boy, there personality is similar after all and she needs some distraction too, she is way to annoying without a punching bag”_ ** , Yugi said as he stole Woojin's piece of chicken. Shownu looked at Yugyeom offensive and said: **_''Haha...That little one has to pass some tests before he tries anything funny! And don't talk about her she isnt a- '’_** . He stopped himself before he could say the bad word. As he said it everybody was looking towards him and thought they weren’t hearing right _(image squishy Han and Felix with chicken in their mouths! cute)._ **_‘’_ ** **_Hey waaaiiit I think we should handle that the next time someone wants something from her. I mean we have to warn him about her, make sure he is mentally stable enough, is able to hold his liquor well. And we have a damn right to decide who tries to woo her, we live together since we were 15! That is a long time and for my part at least think that is enough to decide who dates her and who doesn't_ ** **_’’_ ** , hissed Ji at Shownu. He laughed like he always did before he counter attacks in an argument: **_‘’Well my relationship is much deeper than yours with her. We have a brother sister bond, even though we are not related to each other! Which means that gives me the most right to decide about such things.’’_ ** All Jiji did was laughing and said that she doesn't give a shoot about their relationship cause the members had an even stronger bond than he said he had with Rose. The argument continued, Hyunjin sat beside Chan and asked: **_‘’Don't you want to interfere ? I mean your sister looks like she is going to slap Shownu.’_ ** ’, **_’’_ ** **_Nah...its funny to see her get angry over such things. Oh no she takes of her shoe!_ ** **_’’_ ** , Chan facepalmed herself when Ji did what she always did, tring to win an argument with brutality. The Monsta X members tried to get a hold of Shownu as he got louder with every word, Changbin, BangChan and Seungmin tried the same at JiStar. Meanwhile the rest was sitting shocked on the floor, except for Han, Jeongin and Yugyeom, **_’’WoW sunbaes you're so funny’_ ** ’, the maknae of the hoobae’s said. **_‘’I don't think they try to be funny...but still lets just don't do anything she could hit us. Can’t have that now.’’_ ** , Han said while eating his 6th chicken wing. Yugyeom was the only one who stood up and walked happy around them as he would watch a circus act, while showing his overly disgusting aegyo _(still like that dude somehow)_ : **_’Waaahh… I am betting on noona to win!’_ ** ’. **_‘’Ah Hyung don't get too close or you could get hurt. Ah...there I said it.’’_ ** , Jisung said worryingly. Yugi got slapped with the shoe of Ji by accident fell on the floor and cried like a little kid holding his head, even though the shoe hit his shoulder. **_‘’_ ** **_Oh god I hate humans_ ** **_’’_ ** , Chan looked annoyed at the scene. Hyunjin got big eyes and asked if that would mean him to, without getting a response, he was too quiet. Han all of a sudden said to Jeongin: **_‘’Lets have lasagna this week, I am craving for some reason for it right now.’’_ **

 

 

 


	5. B**** Lasagna: Take 2.

**_‘’_ ** **_Cool, yeah let's do this! This is a great idea. When should we met up?_ ** **_’’_ ** , Rose asked while she tried to open the lid of her water bottle. Minho saw her struggling, took the bottle out of her hand and opened it for her:  **_‘’Mhm...how about….friday ? We don't practice that day’_ ** _ ’. _ Rose agreed and thanked him for opening her bottle. They were having a happy conversation while they slowly returned to the practice room. Behind a pillar stood Jimin and saw the happy atmosphere around them and whispered to herself:

**_’’Well well….who have we here ?....they look rather good together. Lets spread the juicy news ♥’’_** _._ The two idols heard loud noises coming out of the room were the other Idols were. **_‘’_** ** _Why are they so loud?_** ** _’’_** , asked Rose curiously. **_‘’Maybe they are playing something...who knows?’’_** , Minho shrugged his shoulders. They opened the door and didn't believe what they saw: Godzilla fighting against a tall bear, while others were trying to interfere, Han munching on the last surviving chicken wing and a wild Yugyeom laying on the floor. Both were confused who that could have happened in such a short amount of time. **_‘’_** ** _WTF ARE YOU DOING?!_** ** _’’_** , Rose shouted. The two boxers looked in surprise as they saw the alleged new couple: **_‘’_** ** _Rose DON'T MAKE THE SEC_** ** _OND MISTAKE TWICE!’’_** _._ Ji☆star  rescued the smoll Idol from the fangs of the beast while Shownu stood against him looking like he would eat him any minute. **_‘’_** ** _The f*** is going on ? Why were you fighting? The heck!_** ** _’_** _’,_ Rose asked. Han decided to explain the whole shit that was going on. **_‘_** ** _’Well…. 1. f*** both of you, 2. f*** both of you twice and 3. Do you think I would be that stupid, starting a new relationship after I JUST broke up with my old boyfriend? I’m disappointed in both of you..really.._** ** _’’_** _,_ Rose looked hurt. She left the room as soon as she finished her words. Minho looked at JiStar and Shownu while pointing a finger on them and said: **_‘’You and you...eliminated!’’_** _,_ following Rose out. Ji☆star  looked perplexed, standing with her hands on her hips while putting back her shoes on and said: **_‘’_** ** _That hoe, we are worried and what does she do? Insulting us? Me? Wait until you come home_** ** _’’_**. Shownu just stood there shocked, looked to the others and said: **_‘’Should I go after them? S-should I apologize? I should right?’_** ’. Minhyuk said that he should let it slide for now and go back to practice. The older Idol groups left the room to go back to practice their dance while the members of Stray Kids left to go back to their dorm hoping that Minho was there and not THAT angry. Yugi was still laying on the floor. 

 

Rose met up with her best friend Jeno after walking a couple of hours alone in the city, not answering her phone and meeting up with him at a bar they are frequent with. **_‘’Well they were worried about you, they could have done things differently but they had no bad intention. They just don't want to see you get hurt again.’_** _’,_ Jeno tried to make her understand the actions of Ji☆star and Shownu. Rose tried to empathise with them but she was more hurt of them distrusting her, saying that she cant distinguish between good or bad, not knowing what is good for herself. **_“And was it awkward after you had to practice with them ?”_** **,** her bff asked. As she said that she didn’t go back Jeno hit her head saying that she is dumb for skipping practice. **_‘’You shouldn’t skip it! You are not the only one who has to present it! You are always saying you don't want to be a burden to anyone. But in this exact moment you are a coward. They have to practice extra hard because you are not there right now, they have to fill your spot’_** ’, after Jeno said those things Rose decided to go back to the others hoping they would forgive her selfish behaviour. She paused for a moment before she opened the door, preparing for what is going to happen once she opens that door, she once repeated what Jeno told her before they parted: **_‘’It’s going to be okay, if you forgive them they will too’’_**. The members practiced the end part, which is the difficultest one, the members have to switch places a lot of times and having fast movements makes it not easier. Rose looked at the sweating and hard breathing Idols saying: **_‘’Wow….that was amazing’’_**. The others looked at the direction where the voice came from and immediately smiled. **_‘’Welcome back!’’_** the TSS leader grinned. Ji and Shownu walked towards Rose, she prepared for the worst. She was surprised as they apologized to her for what happened earlier. **_‘’_** ** _Well I...have to apologize to...so...I..am sorry...to all of you_** ** _’_** ’, Rose said in a quiet voice. **‘** ** _’W-What did you say ? Say it again, your voice is too soft! We can’t hear you~’_** ’, I.M the little shit teased her. Looking at him Rose immediately wanted to throw something at him, but she resisted not wanting to start another fight: **_‘’_** ** _I said I AM SORRY_** ** _!’’_** _,_ while quietly hissed some slur words against him. Shownu laughed and said that they still wanted to practice for some time and asked Rose is she wouldn't want to join in. She gladly took the invitation and practiced with the others for the rest of the evening.

 

 ** _‘’Waah I’m beat...lets go home...I need sleep~’’_** , Minhyuk exclaimed as he laid down on the floor wiggling his arms around. **_‘’Good to see that you could keep up with us even though you were way behind us’_** ’, Jooheon said to Rose. She smiled and said: **_‘’_** ** _Well I am a fast learner and I have good trainers right_** ** _?’_** **’**. After deciding to call it a day they decided to eat out together. _‘_ ** _’_** ** _Wow, I never knew we had such a beautiful restaurant in this neighborhood_** ** _’’_** _,_ Chan exclaimed why she looked at the classic yet chic layout of the two stories restaurant. **_‘’Well that is a well kept secret hotspot for artists, Jaebum told me about it’’_** _,_ Rose said warmly. They went in and were already feeling like they were home, the warm homelike atmosphere mixed with chic interior making this a perfect spot to relax after a hard day. They went up to the second floor. A waiter asked if they would want to sit with their labelmates, to their surprise Stray Kids was also there, wanting to enjoy a meal at his spot. BangChan waved at them, leaving them no choice to back out now. The waiter slided a couple of tables at the one from the maknae group. Shownu could sense a ice cold stare coming from that table the 9 Kids were sitting at. **_‘’Hey, good to see you. I wanted to apologize to you too, for what happened earlier I hope you forgive my bad behaviour’’,_** Rose chuckled as she said that. The youngsters were totally okay and even asked what they should forgive for. After all were seated they decided what they wanted to eat. **_‘’Should everybody get something different ? Then we can share with each other’_** ’, Changbin asked the others. All agreed so they got a wide range of food. **‘’Haha finally, my lasagna!’’** , Han said patiently waiting that the waiter put his plate down. They ate happily while everybody stole a bit of Han’s lasagna, leaving him with almost nothing for himself. **‘’Oh god...I am full’’** , Rosy sighed as she sank down in her chair. **_‘’Yes you mean me ?’’_** , I.M said jokingly. She pointed a finger at him before she did the **_‘’I am going to kill ya’_** **’** gesture Jinyoung always does. **_‘’Hey hey, let's take a picture together to show that we are eating well!’_** _’_ , Jooheon said, who already had his phone ready. *Click* *click* **_‘’Lets upload it ah, I am going to send it to you first Rose’’_** _._ He did and Rose send it to the super rookies. They posted it on all SNS sites and their own Fancafes, hoping that their fans will be happy, receiving a nice message from their Idols. **_‘’_** ** _Okay...mhm the last hashtag will be ...what about this: #******lasagna_** ** _’_** **’** , Rose said jokingly looking at Han. **_‘’Noona don't play me like that! I am very sad I couldn't even eat two spoons full of it because all of you bad people took it from me!’_** ’, the squirrel whined.

  
  


_ PrincessforMe _ _ : Woow… cute💓💓, I will wait for tomorrow's live  to ask where they ate… _

_ PepeToNo: I want to eat lasagna too~~😫😫😫 _

_ IgoOOh _ _ : Our poor Jisungie haha _

_ Puzzle_156 _ _ : They all look like good friends...keke _

_ Autumlover00 _ _ : Oh my Minho looks so close with Rose in the photo 🤨 _

_ AghaseWorthyXoXo _ _ : need a COLLAB👏👏 from you guys _

_ Jookyun12_3 _ _ : Ya look at Jooheons eyes, small as always...cute💝💝 _

_ DaddysBabyGirl97 _ _ : Our lovely leader-chan~ _

_ Nastybebe69 _ _ : Our aegyo king _

_ WangjaHyunpie _ _ : Prince Hyunjin👑 !!!! _

_ Chachawho _ _ : Chaniii~, don't play with our feelings like that!!😫😫😫😫 _

_ Ji☆ismystyle _ _ : Why are they up so late ?  go and rest!!! _

_ KyungKyung_9 _ _ : Heol, I didn't know they were friends with Stray Kids too¡¡ _

_ Bange_rang _ _ : Who do they think they are ? _

_ MinnielovesWolfs _ _ : Let’s calm down we don't have anything to worry about, they love their fans  waaaay~ to much~~ _

_ Leeknowisme _ _ : Why are M & Rose so close ?? Dispatch explain ..haha _

_ McChicken _ _ : Is there something going on ??? Would love it! _

_ Wowi2 _ _ : Look at Showki !!! Sooo cute~ _

_ Hallahall _ _ : WOW Lexo looking gorgeous as always! _

_ Mr.Hero _ _ : aren't  there rumours about those two @mcchicken? _

_ Moomoostray _ _ : Woojin 👏 stop👏looking👏at 👏the 👏chicken  _

_ Aussielover _ _ : Felix as always a cool mate! _

_ Wonebe _ _ : uri cold princess has the best friends~💎 _


	6. It's bonding time!

Rose took the camera looked at the others and started: **_‘’Welcome back to another episode of our Vlog, today as you can see we’re going to practice again for our upcoming guest appearance, when is the recording again..in 5 days ?’’_**. Minhyuk slid casually into the frame of the camera playing with it and  said that it actually was 3 days before they had to show of their performance. **_‘’_** ** _Soo we are going to show you just a little~ snipped of it. Okay let's go, we don't want to let you wait for to long shall we_** ** _?’’_** , Rose asked the others who agreed in an union. They showed the beginning, really just the beginning nothing more. She put the camera away and they practiced for a couple of hours before they decided to do something fun. In the last few weeks the two groups grew closer becoming friends which led to them becoming comfortable around each other, the fight between the two oldest of their groups helped a lot, even though no one would have thought that they would become friends. Kihyun asked what they would want to do with the rest of the day, regretting it a few moments later because everybody was speaking at the same time: **_‘’Okay guys calm down! We can't understand each other if you all talk at once…..you should all be old enough to know that’’. ‘’How….mhm….how about going shopping ?....I could need a new hoodie’_** **’** , Joohoney asked. **_‘’No way! We don't like to go shopping with Rose, Chan do you know that one time she was searching something for Halloween and buyed other shit she didn't need at all, crying that she didn't find anything for the party ? Who knows would happen if all of us would go together cause I know from Rose that some of you are just like her in some ways when it comes to shop_** ** _’_** ’, Ji☆star said looking annoyed. Chan said that it wasn't her who was with them at that time and asked if they could just go home and sleep. Lexo wanted to take a stroll with everyone at best at a beach or a beautiful scenery. Hyungwon snickered: **_‘’That would be cool, we didn't do that for a long time, the last time we did this was after our 2nd World Tour’’._** All were surprised that he agreed with Lexo instead of Chan. Lexo was very happy that Hyungwon supported her idea, luckily she is now able to control a bit of her facial expressions when it comes to things like blushing uncontrollably. Rose of course wanted to drink a bit and play games….as always. Minnie wanted to take photos so he also voted for the walk. Wonho wanted to take photos too but he also wanted to eat something: **_‘’....how about we eat first and then decide what we will be doing after that ? Ah I vote for Ramen..and for...the walk, the weather is so nice today and wouldn't it be romantic ?’’_**. The others exclaimed a loud NO and then making fun of him for wanting to do something romantic. **‘’** ** _Please….don't be such boyfriend material….at least not when we are talking about something we have to record for our Vlog_** **’** ’, Rose looked a bit disgusted and fake smiled. But as Wonho suggested the went to eat first, at the restaurant Rose showed them before. **_‘’_** ** _So, we were talking how to decide to spent the rest of the day right ?....mhm….let's play rock paper scissors! Worthies write in the comments who wins, Ah and we will to be fair let two people win. To clear up who is suggesting what..let me right it down okay ?_** ** _’_** **’** , Rose said swaying back and forth to the members with her camera.

 

_ Kihyun: Karaoke _

_ Minnie: Taking photos → outside or photo booth _

_ Joohoney: Shopping  _

_ Lexo: Taking a Stroll  _

_ Hyungwon: talking about comeback spoilers _

_ Chan: Sleep  _

_ Ji☆star: Chill _

_ Shownu: Baking _

_ Rose: game _

_ I.M: Lets learn an instrument, like Ocarina  _

_ Wonho: making candles  _

 

After Rose wrote it down, they started to play. 

The people who won, after a long exhausting round, are: Lexo, Minnie and Wonho. They decided first to do what Wonho  wanted to do. **_“Soo~ now where are going to a shop where we are able to make candles ourselves. And we decided to give them as presents to each other, we will decide by drawing lots but first let's take a look around this shop.”_** _,_ Minhyuk said into the camera and showed the different things they were able to use to decorate and make their own candles. **_“Soo~ who are you making that candle for~ ?”_** , Minnie asked Joohoney. He looked at Minhyuk with slanted eyes hid his candle so that he doesn't see what he was doing and answered: **_“D-don't film it! It is a surprise for the viewer and the person who will get it later...shush”_** _._ Minhyuk searched for another victim and found a slightly confused Rose by the accessories which they could put on them too. **_“_** ** _Ah you’re coming at the right time, help me out which one should I take ?_** ** _”_** , Rose asked Minhyuk while looking back and forth at the shelfs and him. He asked her what she has in mind, Rose whispered who she has and Minnie's mood got hyped: **_“Hah okay! I know what you need wait for a moment”_** _._ He gave the camera away to Shownu without asking him first. **“** ** _Ähm...Hi...I am Shownu...the leader of Monsta X, ähm….what should I do?”,_** Shownu asked into the camera. **_“...Hyung...that is not a live stream…no one is going to answer you”_** _,_ Hyungwon laughed as he was sitting at the same table as him, the embarrassed leader just looked awkward at the camera and asked if they could edit that out later. Minnie still tried to help Rose choosing something: **_“Why don't you take this one. OH and this is cute too~....Aww man why cant you have me!”_** Rose was getting annoyed as Minhyuk got touchy and put random things he likes into her basket: **_“_** ** _If you don't stop right now I am going to make a candle out of you then you got a candle from me_** ** _”_** _._ After everyone finished making their candles they decided to take a stroll which was the second thing they had to do since Lexo won. “Look at this beautiful street, it would be way more romantic if the cherry blossoms would blossom. Monbebe the next time they blossom lets come here again together”. Wonho winked as he said that while gazing at the beautiful scenery and the camera. Kihyun took the camera, after he looked disgusted at him and directed the vlog to the right people: **_“_** ** _So let's get back to the people who are really important for this Vlog, so Ji☆Star how are you feeling today?_** ** _”_** Ji☆star huffed as he asked her: ** _‘’Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. Look at me, I cant anymore we are walking for like 40 minutes ! Where are we even heading to?”_** Kihyun laughed and asked Lexo the same question. **_“_** ** _Mi mi mi you are the only one who finds it hard, if you don't want to go home! And to answer your question, we are going to the park Minhyuk wanted to take pictures and he said that this is a good spot_** ** _”_** _,_ Lexo said while mocking Ji☆Star. Rose walked alongside Joohoney and I.M and listened to the conversation they had, after a while they both turned to Rose to ask her something, Honey was the one who asked: **_“So..you know...we know that it was a very hard time for you when you broke up with loselose and we were all there for you but you never told us why the two of you separated..so when you are ready to talk... you...know that you can talk to us toI mean...we are friends too~.”_** IM of course had to interfere: **_“I am pretty sure she told the other girls about it, we seem not to be that good friends huh, if that would be the case she would have told us too”_** _._ Chan pushed him out of her way and hissed at him: **_“_** ** _Don't be such an ass, it took her long enough to tell us about it. And she told us because we aren't such idiots like you who would say the wrong things to her like you do. Oh and just for you to know we had to make her drunk to tell us about it. Which means we worked hard to earn this_** ** _.”_** The three left a dumbfounded Changkyun behind and Joo patted Rose and Chan's head as they talked about other interesting things. **_“_** ** _I am going to tell you, not today but somewhen, thanks for worrying Joo...and take your hand of my head”_** _._ They arrived at the park and took great pictures which they shared on their online cafes. **_“_** ** _Since we are now at a calm place...let's exchange our gifts we made earlier_** ** _”_** , Ji said. They again decided with RPC who will start off giving their candles. Joohoney gave his to Kihyun, he made his candle wear a little apron. Kihyun had to make one for JiStar, he used different shades of purple and drew a cat on it. Ji used a lot of glitter, she explained that the different glitter colors represent some disney movies and gave it to Minhyuk. He gave his to Rose and winked, which was a beautiful candle representing the beautiful ocean life. She gave her bunny shaped candle to Wonho. The one he made was pinkish and pusheen candle and gave it to Chan. Hyungwon received hers, she made one mit a scent which should help him to fall asleep faster. Lexo was the next one who got her gift, a shining white star with a message that said: **_“You're always going to shine, no matter what”_** , she blushed as she understood what that means, she was happy that he gave her the courage she needed with just a candle , she talked with him a couple of times about her insecurities and that is what he always told her. I.M was the last one who got his candle from Lexo. They started to pack their things up and walked home. Before they left the park Wonho asked Shownu: **_“Didn't you make two candles ? Who is the other one for ? It looks like it would be for a girl...mhm…”_** _._ Shownu looked hurt before he turned to Wonho and said: **_“No, she wouldn't accept it anyways...maybe I am going to give it to my mom.”_**


	7. Roses are red, but not if you paint them white

**_“Okay, I told you they are going out! Trust me when I say that.”,_ ** Jimin exclaimed while she tried to convince Ji☆Star, Lexo and Chan that Minho and Rose are a thing.  _ “ _ **_And we all know there is just one way to find it out right ?”_ ** _ , _ a proud Jae came out from the shadows and held a bag in his hand. Chan said straight away what she thought:  **_“_ ** **_Are you stupid ? We should tail them ? What if we get caught ?_ ** **_”_ ** Lexo looked confused and said:  **_“_ ** **_Well...they do indeed are meeting often and when we ask them they always say that they are going out alone...even though they don't...I don't like it when a member of my crew has a secret she doesn't share with us!_ ** **_”_ ** . After all, they agreed to play Jimin and Chicken lil's game. They had for what reasons ever to dress in detective outfits. **_“Wuhu~ Chan looks so cute, you should wear skirts more often”_ ** , Jimin smiled while Chan gave her a death glare. **_‘’Be grateful that I like you’’_ ** , the maknae hissed. 

 

A random head comes out of the bushes and asked pedestrians who their Day6 bias was, the newly made group of detectives followed Rose and Lee Know into a cafe.  **_“Oh god who the heck invited Jae. Ji faster I want to know what they are talking about!”_ ** , Jimin said annoyed.  **_“_ ** **_First of all hetz mich nicht and second you did_ ** **_”_ ** , Ji said while she thanked the barista. They sat 5-6 tables away from the targets. They all tried to hear what they were saying.  **_“_ ** **_Isn't this a good idea ? It is colorful, chic and new just like we wanted right ?_ ** **_”_ ** , Rose smiled at him. **_“I would rather want something more dunno...sexy...like this?”_ ** , Minho said while showing her something. They discussed further but the new detectives did still not know what it was about. Minho became serious all of a sudden:  **_“And did you think about who do you want to invite ? I mean this is going to be a important day for us”_ ** . Rose shook her head, Minho growled annoyed at her:  **_“I knew it!, you know what? Here let me handle that”_ ** . After that little segment they heard the cafe got busier which ended up in them not hearing the rest of the conversation the pair had. Jimin and Jae had the most ridiculous theories but the other members of TSS didn't want to listen to them.

 

After that they went to a shopping mall, trying different types of clothing on showing to each other. They afterwards went to a cinema, it was so crowded that the detectives lost sight of their targets but instead of calling it a day and go home they decided to stay and search for them. After 2 hours they gave up sat down and talked about random things all of a sudden they heard a laugh:  **_‘’_ ** **_What...why are you crying ? The movie wasn't that sad…was it..?_ ** **_’’_ ** . They saw Minho and Rose coming out of a theater room, Rose cried while she laughed at him and he wiped his tears away with his oversized sleeve and told her to stop laughing.  **_‘’_ ** **_What the f*** is happening…? They came out of a romance drama movie ? Rose hates those_ ** **_’’_ ** , JiStar wondered aloud. **_‘’That is not funny, I’m not crying stop laughing!’’_ ** , he said. They sat down at a near bench, she sat beside him handed him a handkerchief, and patted on his shoulder while trying to contain her laughter :  **_’’_ ** **_It’s okay, everybody is allowed to cry….I’m sorry that I’m that cold hearted…I just find it funny i don't know why maybe the last time we or me saw you crying was before you debuted, it's good to know that you didn’t change...you know...it is okay to use one if you want to...no one is looking and we’re really good disguised so…_ ** **_’’_ ** , Rose said while looking around. All of a sudden Minho hugs her and says: ‘’Kay don't tell anybody and you should stop giving out free hugging coupons on birthdays’’. The exhausted detectives had big eyes as they saw what is going on. Lexo wanted to sprint at them after she saw that he gave her a coupon, she thought that she was the only one with that privilege.  **_’’_ ** **_Calm down we all got some on our birthdays!’_ ** **_’_ ** , Chan said while Jae and Jimin tried to hold her back. 

 

 After calming down the couple went outside and talked while walking to the Hangang Park, and the suspicious group went along trying to stealth at their finest.  **_‘’Let's rest here..okay so let's write down what we found out’’_ ** , they sat down and Rose took out her Notepad:  **_‘’_ ** **_So...lets tick of cinema...ähm….taking a romantic walk at the Park..well..kinda tick off ?...next is-’_ ** **_’_ ** . Minho interrupts her before she could finish:  **_‘’Oh do you see that ? Let me buy us ice cream wait here!’’_ ** . The 5 hid behind a tree. **_‘’What is that lil’ shit pulling ?’_ ** ’,  **_‘’_ ** **_I don’t know. Don’t ask me, wait wha-_ ** **_’’_ ** , Everybody turned around as they thought about who asked Lexo.  **_‘’_ ** **_What are you doing here ?!_ ** **_’’_ ** , Lexo said surprised as she looked at Minhyuk and a rather confused Shownu.  **_‘’_ ** **_Oh...so you read the message...I knew something was off, the reply was way to lively_ ** **_’’_ ** . It turned out that Ji messaged Shownu asking if he knew anything, but instead of Shownu being the one who replied Minhyuk did.  **_“And now we are here! I know you didn't ask us to help you BUT we know that you need our help”_ ** , Minhyuk said proudly. **_“Well okay as long as you don't hinder us in our actions”_ ** , Jimin said annoyed and explained what happened.  **_“_ ** **_Look he comes back...what is he holding...omg..”_ ** , Ji tried to whisper. Minho sneaked quietly and surprised Rose from behind, holding a bouquet of white roses.  **_“They look nice they ..like they were painted in white...idiot should have brought her blue ones though”_ ** ,Shownu said. **_“Aww how cute~. What comes next ? A wedding ?”_ ** , Minhyuk said jokingly. 

 

**_“_ ** **_YOU KNOW SOMETIMES YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!_ ** **_”_ ** , Lexo screamed at Minhyuk as they stood before a bridal gown boutique. They couldn't believe where they were and that the pair went inside.  **_“_ ** **_Why.._ ** **_?_ ** **_..WHY_ ** **_?_ ** **_AND_ ** **_HOW?_ ** **_”_ ** , Ji and Lexo cried and hugged each other. Chan just exclaimed an  **_“_ ** **_Ah WaAe~_ ** **_”_ ** . And Shownu was long gone after he saw both entering the store.  **_“Guys, let's investigate further that can mean anything they can't go that fast without any of us noticing right ?”,_ ** Jae tried to convince the others. While the hid again Rose and Minho came out and carried more shopping bags than they already had. **_“Good thing we went today, everything goes like planned! Let's go back, we shouldn't let him wait”_ ** , Minho said happily to Rose while holding her hand.  **_“_ ** **_S- she doesn't like to be touched  why is he allowed to touch her?_ ** **_”_ ** , Lexo said worried. Minnie thought aloud : **_“Mhm...maybe they want to marry really fast so that no one is able to stand in their way not even JYP, didn't you say that you have a staff member who has a certificate to marry couples ??”_ ** .  **_“_ ** **_Say no more someone is going to say goodbye today_ ** **_”_ ** , said Ji☆Star. 

 

The alleged last following spree should end at the JYP building. They split up, Jae and Jimin should find the staff member and the rest followed the two Idols.  **_“_ ** **_Let's meet up in like 15 minutes in the studio we always use I am going to put these things away you can get us something to drink_ ** **_”_ ** Rose said. Of course the three TSS members knew exactly which studio it was, they went inside the recording studio and panicked for a short moment before thinking what they should have done next. All of a sudden the door of the studio opened, the detectives were afraid that they would have been found out.  **_“What are you doing here ?”_ ** , a confused Bang Chan asked.  **_“We could ask you the same, you were not the one we expected anyways we have to hide before they come in here now!”_ ** , Minnie who played the leader said, after he said that they heard sound coming from outside. They hid in the small recording room, holding Chan's mouth shut.  **_“_ ** **_Maan that was exhausting...but we made it…’_ ** **_’_ ** , Rose yawned.  **_‘’So now that we are alone we can finally talk with each other. It is so hard to suppress this secret. I feel like I can’t hold it in anymore!’_ ** ’, Minho said while clutching at his heart area. Rose looked at the suffering male while getting closer to him inch for inch:  **_‘’_ ** **_We have to keep it a secret! We can't tell anyone about it...if we do...I don't even want to imagine what will happen to the two of us…’_ ** ’ Rose leaned with her back at the mixing panel pushed the button which is for communicating between the two rooms. He leaned closer and said:  **_“_ ** **_What if we did it right now, right here ?”_ ** .  **_“Y-you mean now? Right...right now...I don't know if I am ready for this.”_ ** , Rose whispered. They leaned in closer to each other.  **_“STOOP”_ ** , the 4 screamed while Chan still was confused as a duck. As they stood up they saw the couple looking annoyed and a bit angry through the glass.

 

**_“_ ** **_So...care to explain what this here is?_ ** **_”_ ** , Rose asked them. The 4 troublemakers looked like little kids who get a scolding from her mother, sitting on the sofa.  **_“_ ** **_We just wanted to know what is going on with you...Jimin said that there is more between you guys than you would tell us...so...we..decided to follow you guys. And we know that we are in the wrong...but.._ ** **_”_ ** , Lexo tried to explain.  **_“_ ** **_OMG….there is nothing between us”_ ** , Rose laughed hard.  **_“Are you sure ? We saw everything! You went to a cafe being cute and shit, to the mall then to the cinema where you embraced each other, the park were he was all over you and the store with the dresses...and the things you talked about. You can't say that there isn't more!_ ** **_”_ ** , Ji defended themselves.  **_“Tz..we knew you were following us. I mean come on everybody would have found out that their being stalked, your outfits look tacky, you were loud like everywhere we went. And let me explain what we were doing today. The family concert is soon right ? We all know that. Our managers asked the two of us if we would want to manage a collaboration stage between TSS, SKZ, Twice and Itzy!, cause we are the newest generation. We were concept hunting. They asked us who we wanted to invite family friends and such to watch the concert you were there too as they announced that! That is what we talked about in the cafe. We went shopping to buy various things you could choose from for concept examples”_ ** , Minho said calmly.  **_“Yeah just like the wedding boutique, the owner is a friend of Minho's mom, she offered us her help if we wanted to go into a more formal direction”_ ** , Rose was still a bit annoyed as she said that. The detectives were still not fully convinced, they wanted an explanation why they acted all lovey dovey. Rose shook her head:  **_“_ ** **_I told you severly weeks before that the producer of WGM may want me on the show...and as you know I am not the nicest person...so Minho said that he would train me being a good on screen girlfriend/ wife so that I don't blame anyone. And as we said we KNEW that you were on our asses so of course we exaggerated the whole thing because of you.’_ ** **_’_ ** Chan could finally say something too. He told them that Know and Rose asked him to record a demo for the collab with them.  **_“Well...that is embarrassing”_ ** , Minnie said. They apologised to the three and asked if they would show them what they had prepared.  **_“_ ** **_Rose, LEE KNOW WHAT DID YOU DO! WHY HAS DISPATCH PHOTOS OF YOU ?!_ ** **_”_ ** , a heavy panting manager said who dashed into the recording studio.


	8. Smurf or fairy?

**_“Haha...so this is all a misunderstanding huh..funny..BUT NOT ON MY WATCH!”_ ** , the female besides JYP raged at Rose and Minho, while the rest of TSS and BangChan stood in the back trying not to look into her eyes. **_“My my...I believe them, I asked them to do that...not the lover part but they told us at least why they did what they did. They decided to tell the truth...BUT you will still get an punishment, your manager is going to tell you when I decided what it is. And don't forget the dating ban, it is still ongoing for you. If I catch you having fun with someone I have to kick you out. You know I will do that, after 3 years I don't care what you do as long as the fans and reporters don't catch you, if you want to go public speak with us first before doing that.”_ ** , JYP said way too friendly. The Idols looked at each other after frowning, hoping that they can go.  **_“But we're not finished yet,_ ** **_(Manager Name)_ ** **_, show them what you prepared”_ ** , JYP was very happy while he said that and turned his chair around to the manager. The female manager stood up, smiled at JYP while thanking him. The manager brought Hyunjin and Yugyeom in .  **_“Soo I think we all know about the new show KBS wants to launch right ? We still don't really know what it is about BUT we still decided to try and apply for it and luckily some of our Idols got casted~. To make it quick all of you who is present now has to attend the script readings. No skipping, no bad behaviour and no bitchin’ around”_ ** , at the last part she looked at TSS especially. TSS immediately looked away, while the boys and JYP laughed.

 

 ** _“Oh maan….I am so hyped that we can be a permanent cast of a show!”_** , B.chan hyped up, TSS wasn't in that mood at all, like the younger ones were, thinking about the embarrassing things that happened at Running Man, their Showcase at M!Countdown and their private life which itself is embarrassing enough. ** _“We can't back out can we…?”_** Chan asked her members. They sat in their new favourite cafe that Rose showed them the last time (Chapter 5?). ** _‘’To much has happened today...I just want to go to sleep…”_** , Ji☆Star yawned. **_“Well if you would have decided to not follow us you wouldn't be so tired now”_** , Minno said looking at Ji☆Star. **_“You know what is more important ? Uri manager-nim hates us now~”_** , the female leader exclaimed.

 

 ** _“I hope you all know what this show is about: Friendship, Adventures, and VIEWS. We will tour through different countries, make you master different tasks and earn points. Every week there will be an evaluation were some members have to leave the group. At the end the last remaining person will get a prize, of course we are not going to tell you what it will be, you have to be curious until the end BUT we might give you hints. The first filming will take place at your companies, we will have to introduce every one of you individually. You know so the viewers can choose whom they want to support from the get go. So we will message your companies and managers when we will start filming or something changes. It will be hard for all of us but I hope that we will have a lot of fun! Thanks for listening’’_** , after the Producer told them what he had to, everyone started to clap. After thanking everybody the Idols who already knew each other got together and talked. ** _‘’Hi~ you idiots didn't tell us that you were cast too! You disappoint me a bit’’_** , Rose laughed as Hyungwon and Kihyun walked towards the members of TSS. **_‘’Haha tell me one person who didn't disappoint you in any way! Why were all 4 of you allowed to be on the show and the rest are randomly chosen Idols from different groups?’’_** , Kihyun asked without wanting an answer. They sat down at the sofa and talked about different things, especially about the incident with Minho and the others. ** _‘’NOONAAA~’’_** , Lexo shivered down her spine as she heard the loud voice of her annoying pest. **_‘’Oh scheiße!’’_** ** _,_** she turned around and stood before him and gave him a lecture about not being so loud when other people are around, Hyunjin and Bang Chan who were present too looked at each other and shook their heads. **_‘’Noona’s, Hyung’s let's go meet the others!’_** ’, as the annoying Yugi~ suggested they tried to greet the others but instead of going around in small groups they were one unit. The Monsta X members pushed the others towards 2 Seventeen members who were casted too. **_‘’Hi friends~ and are you doing good ?’’_** , Hyungwon began to talk. The TSS members were all smiling except for Rose. She looked at Jeonghan, like she couldn't believe that he would be prettier in real life than he already was in photos. Chan caught wind of it and looked at her. The rest of TSS talked normally….still a bit timid but at least they talked. Rose on the other hand didn't say a word except for a soft ‘Hi’. **_‘’Are you okay ?...’_** ’, S.Coups asked. The MX members laughed and said: **_‘’That is normal, she is always behaving like that when she meets people she doesn't know.’’_** Rose turned around to them looking disgusted and angry, she wanted to curse at them but stopped herself from doing so. **_‘’See that is a normal reaction from her, if she doesn't slash out on you that means that she doesn't know you well enough’_** ’, Chan said patting Rose’s back. Rose was devastated that they told a random person about it, even though that they lied and didn't tell the truth to the two SVT members. After some embarrassing moments for Rose later they excused themself to meet the remaining cast. **_‘’D- did you see that? He looks like a fucking angel what the hell. How is that possible ?!’’_** , Rosy whispered. Lexo exclaimed a **_‘’Oh snap’’_** and laughed at Rose. 

 

The last Idols they wanted to introduce themselves were the hottest project group at the moment, 3 members from Wanna One was casted, lucky for the show. Rose trotted behind the others still thinking about the angelic figure of Seventeen. This time JI introduced them:  **_‘’Hello~ we still don't know each other but we hope that changes overtime’’_ ** . They all introduced each other even with their positions in their groups. The last remaining person was Rose, she stood behind Sungwoon and started to talk: Well  **_Hell-’_ ** ’, before she could finish Sungwoon shrieks and turned around spilling his drink he held over her blouse. They all were surprised and the friends of Rose couldn't decide if they should defuse the meeting or run but to their surprise it had a different ending.  **_‘’OMG I am so sorry wait let me help you..somehow’’_ ** , Sungwoon searched immediately for a tissue for her. Rose looked annoyed as f*** looked at the person who spilled his juice on her and said surprised:  **_‘’Ah you're the hallway Sunbae! You did it again haha!’_ ** ’ Her members and MX were surprised that they knew each other and that she was so unusually relaxed, she even smiled.  **_‘’Ah~ Omg funny meeting you here, I knew TSS had one more member! You surprised me because you're so small haha.’’_ ** , Sungwoon told her while he tried to dry the stains on her shirt.  **_‘’Oh am I ? Well you don't have to help me getting the spots out like the last time this happened so could you not ?!’_ ** ’ , Rose snatched his hand before he could touch her. The TSS member breathed sharply as they saw what happened as the happy atmosphere changed, the fellow members of Sungwoon did already bet if he gets slapped or not. As Sungwoon realised what he did he immediately apologized:  **_‘’I am so sorry I am so used to this because of my little sister’’_ ** .  **_‘’It’s okay, just like the last time, send the money to my manager. I’m going now to get a proper scolding from my manager~, she will kill me for sure~, that was a borrowed shirt~. Well farewell, let’s meet again when we have to beat the s*** out of you Sunbae’_ ** ’. She was pissed...but normally pissed, she was still able to joke around, she turned around and cursed in a low voice so no one could hear her good mood got ruined in mere seconds.  **_‘’She hates me now huh’’_ ** ’, Sungwoon blinked. ‘’ **_Nah...I don't think so. Oh and for the record that was Rose our main vocalist’’_ ** , Chan said grinning. The group of Idols wished them a good day and left the set to look for Rose.  **_‘’Well, if we lose because you had to make a fairy angry, I will kick you’_ ** ’, Guanlin said laughing. Hyungwon stood behind the three because he got observed in the food on the table and said before following the others:  **_‘’I think she is a smurf...but fairy is cute too’_ ** ’.


	9. Loose ends

**_‘’Okay from the beginning Rose that is not your position, Han switch places with her, Lexo you are too fast AND Ji you are to slow Rujin you too...Momo..your cool love you’_ ** ’, the choreographer said. Mijin is the name of the strict teacher who helps the kids for the special JYP Nation stage, Roe asked her for help since they knew each other from dance classes Rosy attended alongside her trainee life.  **_‘_ ** **_’Mijin~ can we take a break?’’_ ** , Roe asked her. Mijin looked at her and said with a straight face:  **_‘’We could if all of you wouldn’t f*** it up the whole time’’_ ** . **_‘’LANGUAGE WE HAVE CHILDREN HERE!’’_ ** ; threw B.Chan in.  **_‘’Do you mean us ?!’_ ** ’, a shocked Yuna said, standing alongside all the other underaged Idols. Minjin sighed, thinking about what the two idiots who were in charge for the whole collab said to her before:  _ *‘ _ **_’Not only will you recieve a good amount on pay, but also we will...mhm… YOU will appear in a MV of your most favourite JYP Idol!’’_ ** _ , Rosy said trying to convince a bored Minjin.  _ **_‘’My love already left JYP years ago and started his own company’_ ** _ ’, the bored female sighed. Minho sipped on his ice tea before he tried his luck, _ **_“Okay, we will try that you can MEET an Idol of your choice, and….you...can..äh...you can become an official choreography of JYP if you help us! We can make that happen JYP listens to us...don't know why but he does.’’_ ** _ No one knows how that convinced her but it did.* _

**_‘’That's it go home or something, we will continue with the last part tomorrow’’_** _,_ the trainer said. They said their goodbyes and went home. **_‘’Oh my gosh, he is annoying me again….I thought he would stop messaging me after what I told him the last time’’_** , Roe put her phone away. **_‘’Loselose huh….we said it we could bury him somewhere if you wanted to’’_** , Ji☆Star joked. Chan looked for whatever reason a bit uncomfortable as they talked about the ex from Roe. They went home and wanted to relax and watch some movies before going to bed but someone had other plans. **_‘’Why are you standing in front of our door….did you lose your keys again?’’_** , Lexo asked the boys who were sitting at the stairs in front of their door. **_‘’Nah...Kihyun made something to eat..but dunno why all of a sudden was the food black’_** ’, Hyungwon shrugged with his shoulders. TSS looked at each other, trying to decide if they leave or help them through telepathy. **_¾_** said that they should help….even though the 3rd person was pressured by the female leader. ** _‘’ Och...okay come in...but don't expect much we didn't go grocery shopping’’_** , Rose said annoyed. The members of Monsta X jumped up and help up bags of ingredients they bought after their failure. **_‘’But did you bring the good stuff?’’_** , Roe joked. After saying that I.M held a bag with different types of alcohol at her height. **_‘’My hero of the day! Now it is 4/4’’_** , Rosy was astonished and looked at her other members. Today Ji☆star  was in charge of the kitchen, well for the most part, the others had to help her with things like slicing meat and such. **_‘’Maybe today is the day that you will tell me what I want to know about you’’_** , IM said. **_‘’What? Her 3 sizes?’’_** , Chan said jokingly. ***SLAM*** **_‘’Oh sorry there was a fly on the table’’_** , Shownu slapped the table hard and shocked everybody who could hear it. Kihyun who held a wooden spoon in his hand and Ji☆star came out while holding a knife, saying that if they heard one of the children being loud again he or she is going straight to bed without food. 

 

The religious ones prayed as always before eating and the others either watched them quietly or did the same thing. They digged in saying that it is delicious like always. Afterwards they decided that they would watch some videos and play drinking games. Like always they played and talked but today everybody got drunk some more than the others.  **_‘’...so and that is why I broke up with him...I know that is not a really good reason to break up with him...but I was too afraid that it could hurt our careers...not only ours but the ones we have to carry with us..and he was too...how do you say it...too...too jelly? I couldn't meet up with friends or coworkers anymore without him messaging and calling me constantly’’_ ** , Roe told them the reason of her breakup with her ex. Everybody listened quietly until someone began to wail  **_:’’OMG….we didn't know that! We would have put him in his place if you would have told us!’_ ** ’. Of course it was Minhyuk who cried like a baby, hugging her. All did a group hug, because they were too drunk to think straight. After their bonding time Joohoney decided that they should play truth or dare,  **_‘’like in those american movies’’_ ** , he said. All agreed, because still to drunk.   


**_‘’So the bottle choose you Honey, truth or dare?’’_** , Chan asked, he replied with truth. Chan gave him a question: ** _‘’Who do you think is the worst dressed person in this room?’’_** Joohoney hesitated with his answer looking at everybody and said: ** _‘’I CHOSE YOU WONHO’’_**. Wonho just laughed because...too drunk to be angry. After some more rounds the questions and dares got more embarrassing and wilde~ (?). Roe got chosen as the next candidate, Hyungwon dared her to drink a mixed cocktail that Ji made. She drank it, even though it was disgusting. ** _‘’Puuh…..oh god this tastes horrible please don't ever tell me what you put inside...gosh….Okay...let’s keep going. SO Shownu truth or dare?’’_**. **_‘’Truth’’_** , he replied. **_‘’Okay so...do you like someone...or have a crush on someone?’_** ’, Rosy asked the Leader who got red, no one knew if it was because of the alcohol or question she asked. Instead of replying he just nodded slightly while looking down. **_‘’OMG our Shownu is an adult~’_** ’, Rose hugged him all of a sudden, the other MX member followed her example while Lexo sat there feeling a bit hurt. Everybody got to answer some questions or do some dares which included to have to leave an R-rated voicemail for an ex and such. ** _‘’Soo Lexo choose dare, mhm...OKay got something Shownu feeds you M &M’’S and you have to say, _****_“Thank you, Daddy,"_** **_after each one until the bowl is empty ’’_** , even KIHYUN was drunk as hell as you can tell. Both started to get bright red, but since Lexo doesn't like to think about the punishment that she has to endure when she fails she nodded at Shownu and they began to do their thing. **_‘’Oh that is even embarrassing to watch…’_** ’, IM held his hands before his face. After some minutes the last **_‘’Thank you, Daddy’’_** escaped from her lips. She immediately took a can of beer and drank the whole can. ** _‘’CHAN i KoNw yOu wilL tAke truTh anyWays...so WHo wAs your lAst boYfriend?????’’_** , a really drunk Lexo asked the youngest in the room. Chan looked at Rosey who wasn't paying much attention because she tried to talk with Wonho about who has the better fandom, so Chan thought it would be time for the truth: **_‘’...my….my last boyfriend…..’’_**. She sighed before she told who it was: **_‘’...it...was...WinWin’’_**. The room was suddenly death quiet. ** _‘’Huh...you're kidding. Haha you don't joke around like that, especially after she told us what happened some hours ago~’’_** , Minnie said laughing hard. Chan shook her head: **_‘_** ** _’I mean it!’’_** Rosey looked at her disbelieving, but she knew that Chan wasn’t lying she would never lie about something like this. **_‘’Well that is okay I mean, he had girlfriends before I knew about that, gosh that is nothing you have to worry about hon~_** , Rosy said to her looking calm. **_‘’NO….not before OR after you...but at the same time!’’_** , Chan spilled the beans. All were confused. **_‘’What? Never, I would have known if he had someone else..pfff are you that drunk?’_** ’, Rose spoke a bit louder than before. Chan told her what happened. She met WinWin before her, they met, began to become a thing but after a while she realised that something isn't right. She couldn't picture what is wrong just that something isn't right. **_‘’I checked his phone...and saw pictures of both of you going on dates and such….I was hurt really...I was angry at HIM and YOU. I thought you knew about me and him being together but then i realised that you never knew… .I immediately broke up with him, I confronted him with what I found but he said that you are just friends, i even wanted to get back together with him but then you said that the two of you were going out’’_** , Chan looked aggrieved. Roe’s eyes got big, she knew nothing about it. **_‘’You...HOW COULD YOU!’’_** , she screamed at her, tears in her eyes rolled down her cheek. **_‘’You should have told be for f***’s sake. You left me in the dark. I SPENT TIME WITH HIM. Thinking that he wouldn't be like that. Thinking that when re read and wrote messages while smiling that it is his friends or family...but it was you...but it was you who made him smile like that’’_** , she cried. All of a sudden she stood up and walked to the bathroom, all you could hear was her flopping down,barfing sounds and cries. Kihyun, Ji and Wonho followed after some seconds to regain their senses. **_‘’She actually wanted to get back together with him...she told me the other day...well…’_** _’,_ Shownu said not knowing what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...I went overboard in this chapter...like always...sooo enjoy~

Even after some weeks passed, Rose and Chan’s relationship was still hurting. But they had to pretend like nothing happened for their fans who came to the Concert.  **_‘’Okay TSS you're next, quick change your jackets!’’_ ** , the staff behind the curtain said. They went on stage and performed their debut song  _ ‘’Make me famous’’ _ , the crowd went wild, the atmosphere were awesome even though the members had some dispute they were happy that their fans supported them. After their 1st stage of the night, they go back into their changing room to change for their collab stage. The first half was like an intro for the night’s motto.  **_‘’Wow the school uniforms fit you very well’_ ** ’, Jackson said as he saw the 4 coming back backstage.  **_‘’Well we have one extra if you want to wear it!’_ ** ’, teased Rosy. 

_ Itzy, 4 of twice and 6 members of Straykids performed a stage which was situated at a classroom, they were students who thought about nothing but studying. A new music teacher appears and teaches them how to love music and themselves. Other teachers did not like that the students were slacking off, talked into their minds that music is wrong and bad and that they should focus on studying to get into a good university to get a GOOD life. The light went out, the stage was pitch black. As the light goes back on 3Racha appears, they sung about the struggle to be perfect for everyone, being not ‘ _ _ ’Themself’’ _ _ , and the dreams they were chasing which changed overtime. Their stage ended with a SLAM. _

The night went on, with other groups solos and so on. Got7 performed their medley they prepared after singing their newest songs. TSS couldn't hold it backstage, they went with the crowd, Rosy and Lexo where in the middle of the fans and gave them candies and stuff while the sisters were on a lower stage dancing and doing the same. The stage ended, Got7 turned around after saying how much they love aghase and got off the stage. But a 97er had to do something really stupid, **_‘’Wait I have something to say. Ahgase...I love you, I really do you know that. But there is something you should know. Our dating ban got lifted….so..you know what that means right?’_ ** ’, Yugi teased the fans. Some were screaming: **_’’Then marry me Yugyeom’_ ** ’, and such. Rose looked confused at Lexo, slapping her and asking her if he was insane.  **_‘’Haha I wish I could, but my heart was caught by someone else’’_ ** , he looked into the crowd, smiled, sighed and breathed in and out.  **_‘’Actually….I have a girlfriend and she is here watching me at the exact moment, like my lovely ahgase do. So...I want to be truthfully with you. HI wifey….she is looking right at me...confused’’_ ** . Yes she was and yes the whole crowd was confused to, some fans said that he should stop joking.  **_‘’Ahah...I’m not joking...oh god...OKAY...You my wifey….I want to ask you if you want to go on a date with me officially L-’’_ ** , before he could speak out the name a shoe hit him, which came from backstage. Jinyoung stormed on the stage and kicked Yugyeom, BamBam ran towards Jinyoung and held him back before he could get the shoe, looked at the crowd and said:  **_‘’Haha...our maknae such an comedian._ ** **_AGHASE YOU ARE OUR GIRLFRIENDS~_ ** **_’’_ ** , before walking with Jinyoung and the Shoe backstage. The staff dragged Yugyeom of the stage. Rosey dragged Lexo backstage were the sisters were waiting. Ji☆star  already confronted Yugi about it.  **_You dumb duck! We all know you can’t hold your feelings back but YOU COULD HAVE RUINED US!!’’_ ** , Ji☆Star was furious. The other members of GOT/ followed her example and said what they wanted, except for Jinyoung he stood against a wall and said nothing. Lexo stood dumbfounded besides Jinyoung looked at him and apologized quietly.  **_‘’You know….I don't even want to know how it happened….maybe be bribed you IDK and IDC but restrain him...but a leash on him or something before I kill him for real this time’’_ ** , Jinyoung said quietly. Lexo responded with a  **_‘’Yes I will’’_ ** . Yugyeom of course doesn't know what he did wrong.  **_‘’You said that YOU'RE dating ban is lifted that may be true but not for us! Couldn't you just wait for a while longer? JYP doesn’t know about the two of you! Now he does and he may be on our asses OR on Lexo’s at least! I swear if something happens to her…’’_ ** , Rose could hold back her last words before a Staff member asked them to make space for the others. 

 

~~Flashback Time~~

**_‘’Okay Lexo! Here comes your question. Do you have a boyfriend?’_** ’, Wonho asked her. Lexo got a bit uncomfortable, as he asked her. **_‘’Shownu help me get some snacks ’’_** , Kihyun shouted from the kitchen. The reliable leader did was the smol mom wanted and went to their kitchen. Lexo looked up and sighed relieved after the others urged her to answer. **_‘’Well….yes...I have...well I wouldn't call it dating rather being interested in each other with maybe feelings involved’’_** , MX was shocked BUT TSS was SHOOK. Ji☆star  looked at Lexo with a ‘’b**** what’’ face at her. ** _‘’Ah WaE~’’_** , exclaimed her younger sister while throwing herself to the ground. Rose spoke what everybody was thinking: ‘ ** _’DA HECK?! How? Why? Well what?....WHo?!’’_** Minnie tried to translate what Roe tried to say: **_‘’How did ya meet? When? and the most important WHo? Is it a fan or a fellow colleague?’’_** , at the last part he winked. Lexo told them that it all began when TSS debut or rather from his side she wasn't interested at first. He clinged at her the whole time when they met be it with someone or alone. He often asked her out, sometimes really bold and other times more like a gentleman. She asked him many times **_‘’Why me?’_** ’, he responded with the most sweet words she ever heard but she still wouldn't want to go out with him. Until that one moment when he was so miserable because he thought that Lexo hated him. She felt bad, like really bad and did something what you should never do. Going out with someone out of pity. She told him that she has no romantic feelings for him but he didn't care at all. He wanted to change her heart, and slowly he did apparently not enough to be swoon at him but she didn't feel uncomfortable with him, which was a beginning. **_‘’So...and why didn’t you tell us?’_** ’, Chan asked. **_‘’_** ** _I thought you would laugh and disapprove their relationship because he IS like he IS’’_**. The three TSS members laughed hard, saying that she shouldn't have been afraid of that, they would have laughed of course but they wouldn’t have said something bad about them. **_‘’Who has a thing with who?’_** ’, Kihyun and Shownu came back while wanting to know what the others were talking about. ‘’Listen at least one of us has a significant other, wait but who is the lucky one?’’, I.M asked sipping from his glass which Ji refilled seconds ago. **_‘’i_** ** _t_** ** _’_** ** _s Y_** ** _Ug_** ** _y_** ** _eom!’’_** , Chan, Rosy and Ji☆Star said in an union. **_‘’Yes, yes_** **_Lexo_** ** _X_** ** _Yugyeom_** **_is more than fanfic, it is a real thing now’’_** , said Honey. Shownu just stood there, after some seconds he said: **_‘’OKay OKAY, Let’s drink some more!’’_**. Roe looked at him and laughed at him: **_‘’Noo~ We may forget something if we drink more~~_** , after saying that she asked Ji☆Star for a refill. **_‘’Well maybe it is better to forget’_** ’, Shownu said quietly. 

~Flashback end~

 

The middle part of the big collab was happening. Some students wanted to show the adults that it is possible to have fun and be smart at the same time. ‘ **_’The best way to show them is to show how much fun it is to make music!’’_ ** , the music teach said to his class. They decided to ask the student council (The rest of Twice → Nayeon, Mina, Tzuyu and Jihyo) for help. Of course they were on the side of the Adults. They showed them how much fun it is! The rebels showed a modified remix version of  _ ‘’yes or yes’’ _ and JYP’s  _ ‘’Honey’’ _ with a steamy finale between Jeongyeon and Nayeon while they performed  _ ‘’Troublemaker’’ _ .  **_‘’Well….If I wouldn’t have witnessed with my own to eyes I would call you crazy. But- but it is so much fun! How about you perform at our High School festival to bite back!’’_ ** , The Student Council was swoon over  in an instant. This part ended with a ballad from Chan and Hyunjin which played a couple to be, as a side story. 

 

**_‘’Waah~, I can't wait to see how it is going to end! So the next Artists that are going to perform are the ones we can listen to every month, 6 to 7 days a week!!’’_** , Jackson was a great MC even though he didn't want at first. Chan wanted to speak with Roe about what happened a few weeks ago. She took her to a quieter area and began: **_‘’I am very sorry for not telling you about...that...what he did…’’_**. Rose looked at her: ** _‘’No I have to apologize, it wasn’t right for me to be angry at you, I projected my anger at the wrong person...You just wanted to keep me save. I appreciate that!’’ They hugged *CLICK* ‘’Wait what?!’_** ’, both turned around to find a laughing Junho who took polaroid pictures of them. **_‘’Come one that was a cute moment! YOu know for the next party to remember what happened today’_** _,_ Junho asked them to pose for more photos. Chan and Roe nodded at each other and began to pose in the most ridiculous poses ever. All the pain was forgotten and their bond was stronger than ever, thanks to a certain someone. ‘ ** _’Let’s make history guys!’_** ’, The oldest of the collab team shouted as they stood again on stage. The stage they prepared for this JYP Nation was huge. Backup dancers dressed as teachers were sitting outside of the platform. They began slowly, like the students were not sure if it is really worth it. _‘’IT’’_ , meaning the fight against society, their parents, and everybody who was with the _‘’system’’._ The stage went dark and smoke started to appear, all you could hear was recorded voices: ** _‘’I can’t do this’’_** , **_‘’You are the same as us you are NO different’’_** , ** _‘’Just say Yes to everything the adults tell you’_** ’, ** _‘’DON'T FIGHT BACK’_** ’. A small light appeared and danced from screen to screen until it landed on a Platform on the ground. The sound of a very familiar sirens made the crowd go wild. Chan and Minho appeared in dark clothes and performed _‘’NOT!’’_. After Minho’s last words the fans screamed. Slowly the lights turned back on, all collaboration members were standing firm, with a look of determination. They performed new songs which BangChan, Lee Know and Rose made. Talking about being special, every one of them, not backing away until everyone heard their voices. The backup dancers began to dance on the most emotional line of the last new song which should symbolize that it is not too late to change. The final songs were a drift of itzy’s _‘’Dalla Dalla’_ ’ with new music arrangement and TSS’s lost song. Every Idol performing was out of breath. The fans screamed, some cried because they could relate. The Idols were saying how thankful they are that the fans supported every stage of the collab even though it is a concert and not a musical. **_‘’Many many thanks to you guys. We want you guys to know that if it you want to change something in your life it is never to late no matter how old you are!’_** ’, Ji☆star  said. **_‘’Some of us weren’t attending High School here, which means we don’t know how you fell or felt but we still support everyone of you!’_** ’, Chan screamed with all her might in the mic, which surprised everybody. ** _‘’To_** ** _all_** ** _the students be_** ** _yourself_** ** _! Don’t_** ** _change_** ** _! Let_** ** _nobody_** ** _tell you what to do! And lastly if you can’t_** ** _anymore_** ** _,_** ** _speak_** ** _with someone about it, there are enough people who will_** ** _listen_** ** _to you! Thank you for having us tonight!’’_** , the Idols bowed down.

  
  


Worthsworth : Whaaa~ this year was crazy~~

PrincessofHyun: Did you see the cool stage outfits !?

Cutiepoo: Jeongin-ah in a uniform soo cute!!

DumbAssBitch2019 : Wow...everybody likes this except for me huh?...

SuzysHoliday: This looks like Dream High 3 keke

YeLiRong : ITZY!!!!

WonderGirlssavetheworld : The ending with all artists was great~~

BetterthanFire : Wait what did Yugyeom-ah try?? Has he really someone other than ahgase??

BunnyHoney30: OMG 2yeon!!!! LUV IT

  
ShyShyShyLover: I think they made me gay...don’t ask who was it, cause they all play to hard

Wantitsoft : JYP Dream High with TSS WE need it!!

Piririrong : 3Racha at its finest

NottherealJun : Jun.K looks so good

MinaMinaMinami : Princess Mina is so gorgeous

Bange_rang2.0 : look at our daddy

  
  


**_‘’The most responses are good, except for 24 hoes who disliked the video’’_ ** , the manager of TSS said while flopping down at their sofa. **_‘’You know...you don’t have to be with us if you don’t want to…’’_ ** , Chan said while looking at her. The manager looked annoyed before she said: **_‘’Well WHOSE fault is it that I need to watch you 24/7 from now on huh? Someone has to make sure that you don’t f*** things up. I mean 1. The Vase that Ji☆star broke in JYP’s office, 2. The elevator which broke because of your drunk asses, 3. Roe and Minho’s shitty idea of playing house in public, 4. Chan cursing at people IN PUBLIC and last but definitely not least the thing between Lexo and Yugyeom ’’_ ** , she was pissed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_“Thank you, I will beat some sense in him. HEY thank him!”_ ** , Jinyoung  said to Yugi. He said thanks. **_“A-and we have to thank you too! I know my girls make A LOT of mistakes but you still are so nice to us!”_ ** , the manager of TSS cried. TSS said thanks too. **_“Yah! Be lucky that the fans think that he acted for a role! So you know what to do, since the reactions to your stages were good we are going to make a 3rd season of dream high…*sigh*...I thought it would be over...luckily we can use the script you already made, we have to adjust it here and there call some sponsors and so on. But the thing is...none of you can act...that means that i have to pay a acting tutor for you….why do you have to make such problems huh...why...WAEEE~~ be grateful that I like you girls!”_ ** , JYP switched between being happy, sad and angry. Jinyoung volunteered to teach TSS for the time being. **_“To lower the costs we can...we could cast the members ourselfs.., I mean we can use Idols, like in the other seasons, right?”_ ** , Lexo said. JYP agreed as long as they don’t pull something stupid again. **_‘’Ah the director of the show you and the others...what was their name again….ah...Hyunjin..and..and-’’_ ** , JYP thought while Rose gave him the name he forgot: **_‘’Minho’’_ ** . **_‘’Ah yes him! How could I forget him...haha...ha...anyways they want to film here next week, you know the show where you have to fight for your life!, I hope you prepare yourself...and...again...don’t show your full true self please!’’_ **, JYP pleaded.

 

**_‘’OKay the next question is about mhm...which country do you want to visit the most right now?’’_ ** , One of de crew members of the show asked Roe. ‘ **_’Mhm...If I had to choose, I would say Canada or Alaska! I always wanted to go there since I was a kid’_ ** ’, she answered sincerely, the staff got a bit nervous and whispered to each other. **_‘’What...did I say something wrong?’’_ ** , Rose asked. The staff answered that she doesn't have to worry about it. After they interviewed every cast member they had from JYP they were allowed to take a break. **_‘’Man...it was so hard to answer like a pure Idol would do’’,_ ** Lexo sighed. **_‘’What? I talked normally...polite but like I always do...normal’’_ ** , Ji said. Lexo huffed: **_‘’WTF? Why he said we should act nicely!_ ** ’’. **_‘’Nah...we are nice, a bit crazy but still very nice’’_ ** , Chan laughed. The crew members were finished with their interviews, sayed their goodbye’s and went home. Some Weeks after the meeting with JYP. **_‘’Okay...I think it is time for the casting huh..?’_ ** ’, Minho asked TSS. **_‘’W-Wait what that was today?’’_ ** , Lexo was surprised. Minho nodded his head: **_‘’Jup today, in like 2 hours’’_ ** , Yugyeom said while he walked besides Lexo. **_‘’You are not invited!’’_ ** , Jinyoung came along grabbed Yugi’s ear and walked in the opposite direction. **_‘’Do you know who will come today? Are even Idols coming?’’_ ** **_,_ ** Chan asked nervously. Minho tried to calm her down by telling that some will come but he didn’t know who exactly.

 

**_‘’OKay guys! Let’s go’’_ **, Lexo the leader said. They decided that they will hold the audition at their new favourite meet up. They put sunglasses on and walked cool through the swing doors of the restaurant, like in a drama.

                                                       

 

**_‘’Ah your right on time! We decided to put you on the second floor, tables and food is already set’’_ ** , the waiter said. They thanked him and walked the stairs up. **_‘’Waah~ he looks like he could be a trainee too~’’_ ** , Minho exclaimed. **_‘’He doesn't want to be though...he can’t sing or dance and his passion is cooking, or that is what he told me at least...mhm...but he might be interested in acting...let’s ask him later!’’_ ** , Roe smirked. The judges consisting of Minho, Lexo, JI, Chan and Roe sat down and called their assistent of the day. **_‘’Yah….where are you? You said you would help us...since...your the one with the most connections here’’_ ** , Rose sighed as the other party said that he overslept. They decided to start without their assistant and asked the handsome waiter to play his part. **_‘’Mhm...okay bring the first contestant in!’’_ ** , Ji said. **_‘’Woah there are a lot of Idols waiting downstairs’’_ ** , a young Idol said. They asked him to introduce himself even though everybody knew who he was. **_‘’Ah.. yeah of course. Hello~ I am Kang Daniel currently in the project group Wanna One and under LM Entertainment, thanks for having me today!_ ** ’’, the popular Idol said. **_‘’Waah~ Chan he looks better in real life~’’_ ** , Roe whispered to Chan who answered with ‘’Of course he does’’ .  They told him to show them what he prepared. **_‘’Okay ahm...since I am from Busan I thought I would show you how to talk in Busan dialect, cause I know a lot of people like me talking in dialect and I thought that maybe you have a character who has a dialect. Yes.’’_ ** , he was a bit shy, but still he continued and did what he wanted to do: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAlXzmvZHwg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAlXzmvZHwg)

The judges tried not to laugh or being overwhelmed by that performance. **_‘’Hm...Okay...ah...thank you...mhm if it would be possible could you dance for us?’’,_ ** Chan boldly asked. Daniel said that he could dance a bit freestyle. **_‘’Assistent! Music cue!’’_ ** , Rose ordered the waiter who already stood besides a speaker. Daniel did what he always did, being a really good dancer and girls magnet. The judges including Minho began to blush, and cheer him on. After he was finished he gave his cute signature smile. They would decide later after they saw everybody who they would cast, they told him that he should leave a phone number with them so that they can call back. **_‘’Ah...Is it okay if I leave my private phone number with you?’’_ ** , he asked still smiling. The four girls nodded fast without saying anything. As he left they lost their composure for a few seconds: **_‘’OMG finally it is over! If he would have stood there for a couple more minutes I would have asked him if he would eat Ramyeon with me...god’_ ** ’, Chan exclaimed while the others laughed about her comment.m **_‘’You know...he could have still heard that’’’_ ** , Minho laughed and Chan began to blush. The next person entered their improvised casting stage. **_‘’Hello~ Guys~, I decided to try it too!’_ ** ’, an overly happy person they knew too well said. **_‘’_ ** **_A_ ** **_m_ ** **_b_ ** **_e_ ** **_r !!!!’’_ ** , TSS exclaimed. They were happy to see her. She was one of the first english speaking Idols outside JYP they got to knew. She sang one of her favorite songs melting the judges hearts. They told her the same as they did to Daniel. **_‘’Cool so even if I don’t get a role, let’s meet up some time, bye’_ ** ’, she said. **_‘’Ahh...what if there are going to be JUST good people we might need? I mean we already have characters and such but...you know I don’t want to hurt someone’’_ ** , said Lexo. Rose smirked and said that it is okay she will handle it. The next Idol came in. **_‘’Wasssuup~ Labelmates you could have told me that Amber is here too’’_ ** , Jackson a member of Got7 said. **_‘’Oh hell no!’_ ** ’, Rose laughed. ‘’ **_So I prepared some lines but I need another person for that! Ji come here’_ **’, he dragged Ji☆star  before the table and started what he prepared.

 

Idol after Idol came, some useful and some were just...strange. **_‘’Hi Guys~’’_ ** , a happy smiley 4D Idol stood before the judges. **_‘’I need you to turn around for a moment’_ **’, he said. The judges did what he asked them to do but he just did what he did.

                                                                                  

                                                                     

**_‘’Oh no I knew it! AHHH TAEHYUNG!’’_ ** , Rose said annoyed but laughed at the same time. They couldn’t stop laughing at his Coolio impersonation. **_‘’Okay..okay...but please could you read and express what is written in this script?’’_ ** , Minho showed him which line he wanted to see from him. Of course V acet the acting. **_‘’Waah...ah…äh we will contact you! I swear we will’’_ ** , Ji said. **_‘’Such duality...but still I don’t think he fits to be a main character...sad…’’_ ** , Chan expressed after V left. **_‘’God….I swear I will jump out of the window if there is one more like that waiting to do something like that to us’’_ **, Lexo slumped into her chair not knowing that her prediction was right.

3 Idols came together. **_‘’Oh god Jeno….please tell me you want to do something decent …’’_ ** , Rose put her head on the table. ‘’Haha well I actually got dragged along...he wanted to try to get casted, you know I am actually a emotional support...kinda..’’, he said laughing. **_‘’Don’t be like that small princess~, I will be good I swear’’_ ** , Lucas said to Rose. **_‘’Boy….dont call me princess’’_ ** , she got annoyed. **_‘’Why? She is the old princess, she is the tall princess, the young princess, you're the small one and you...you are the eliminated princess’_ ** ’, Lucas laughed. **_‘’Can- Can we kill him?!’’_ ** , Rose whispered to the others. **_‘’I would love to!’_ ** ’, Minho and Ji said. They asked them to start their _‘’Show’’_ .  ‘’First I will show you my flirting skills’’, as he said it he started with what he call _‘’flirting skills’_ ’.

                                                                                                

                                                                                          

**_‘’Okay and now I will show you something I am really proud of!’_ **’, Rose looked angry at Jeno as Lucas said that. What he showed was:

~~_damn computer can't find this gif anymore be it on my pc or google_ ~~

Rose pumped her head hard on the table a couple of times. Lexo clapped like a Seal, JI took a video and Chan was not amused. Oh and Minho couldn’t anymore and fetched himsel something to drink: ‘’Is it over?’’, he asked as he returned sipping on his americano. ‘’Ah no not yet!’’, Lucas said as Jeno took him by his collar and dragged him out. **_‘’I will kill him someday’’_ ** , Rose sighed. **_‘’Okay one last person left’_ **’, the waiter said. All of a sudden the Frozen Soundtrack started to play a man with small pieces of toilet paper appeared and tossed them everywhere, the main guest entered with an Anna costume singing a song from Frozen.

 The mood on the 2. floor got better immediately, as they saw who it is, the man (almost) everybody loves Heechul~. **_‘’I know you had a hard day that is why I and my assistant will make it better for you, ah and don’t forget to include me into the lineup friends~’’_ ** , he said non threatening. At this moment no one could be a better teacher for their drama than he could be. **_‘’Your in!’_ ** ’, TSS, Minho and the waiter said starstruck. **_‘’Hah...hah...haha...of course I am, let's go Gunhee we have to use the rest of the toilet paper to prank the other members’’_ ** , Heechul said to his stylist as he gracefully left. The judges were exhausted and the restaurant was dirty. **_‘’Hey at least we met some really interesting characters who would want to play in it!’_ ** ’, Minho exclaimed. “ **_Duck_ ** **_you, most of the time you weren't even here!’’_ ** , snapped Lexo back at him. The handsome waiter asked what they would do now. **_‘’Well...we should help you clean up right? Than you can go home earlier too, your shift was over 1 hour ago right?’’_ ** , Rose smiled warmly at him. As they all agreed they cleaned up in less than 30 minutes.

The waiter closed the doors of the restaurant. **_‘’So it was really fun today, even though there were some weird...people...heh….’’_ ** , the waiter smiled at them. Rose asked him again if he wouldn’t want to try his hand in acting. **_‘’Even if I would want to, my parents are against it, I should study more’’_ ** , he said shyly. They said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways. **_‘’He is a Student? In which university is he?’_ ** ’, Ji asked curiously. **_‘’Huh? He is in his 2nd year of high school’_ ** ’, Roe answered. The rest of TSS were surprised. He looked young, they thought he would just have a natural baby face BUT he actually is a baby. **_‘’Hey he is 17, haha and for his age he is really adult like, he works part time whenever the manager asks him to, but he still manages to go to a tutoring school and he lives by himself because his parents are working aboard’’_ **, Roe winked at the others.


	13. New Face

Time went on as TSS prepared for the Variety show and their Web drama. They already had much to do but still they discussed when they should have their comeback or something different. **_‘’COME ON! Almost every group here had his f***ing OWN reality show!! Look at Stray Kids! How much seasons did they already do?!’’_ ** , Lexo shouted annoyed at their manager. **_‘’THE HECK DO I KNOW! How should I know when I have to manage 4 adults who behave like preschoolers!’’_ ** , the manager snapped back. Chan sit in the corner and ate Popcorn out of her bag, an usual picture. Roe stood before Lexo as the two arguing females got louder and louder: **_‘’We are not demanding one. It’s just unfair, at least that is what we are thinking. Can’t you understand us?’’_ ** . The manager looked upset at TSS. **_‘’Unfair? YOu find it unfair? Do you know what is unfair? That I have more problems than a manager managing 13 BOYS! I have to wake ¾ of you up. One of you has to go to school and I need to pick her up. Then I have to prepare your schedules, have to drive you to those. Apologize for every little shit you do like breaking stuff, cursing, wanderin of the set OR step onto zones you are not allowed at. Manage some of your crazy fans cause you still don’t have a fan manager, which of course I have to take care of because NONE of you does it, have to make sure that you sleep IN YOUR BEDS! Don’t drink too much with your neighbors, make sure that you don’t flirt with people and so on! In short YOU DRIVE ME NUTS!’’_ ** , she got louder as she screamed. TSS was taken aback and now Chan decided to say something: **_‘’What do you mean bring me to school? In one week I came ⅘ times too late because you said that you would drive me even though I could have driven with the bus and you get lost every time on my way to school, the same when you want to pick me up, I am mostly the only student left in school because you always arrive to late, except when we have a schedule!’’_ ** , she huffed. **_‘’You were the one who comes into our dorm when you are drunk because you went clubbing with your friends or someone left you! Do you even know how often I had to clean your puke from the walls ?’’_ ** , Rose said. **_‘’Yeah and what do you mean with flirting? We try not to, BUT YOU do! When was the last time you flirted with an Idol OR actor?....mhm...Oh I know that was..yesterday as we went to hello counselor, you saw Lee Jong Suk and your FLIRT mode was activated. YOu didn’t had eyes for your lovely girls, all you saw was BAAMM HOTTIE over there talking with ‘’your babies’’, you know that is what you called us at the beginning!’’_ ** , said Lexo. Rose looked disgusted away: **_’’I won’t ever forgive you! You pushed me away as we were talking with him!’’._ ** Ji☆Star wanted to say something to defend herself too but the other members shook with her head to signale her that she shouldn’t, out of safety reasons. Of course the arguing continued. But here weren’t just the 5 of them sitting in the cafeteria of JYP ent. .Other idols and actors were present too, some laughed and some didn’t know if they should help or not. But another person, sitting right next to Chan was white as a sheet of paper. A young man maybe in his mid 20’s looking at the table clutching his hands together and hoped that it would be over soon. Seungmin Lexo’s best friend, who was present too, went over to them, looked at them and shook his head before he sat besides the pale man and said: **_‘’Well...welcome on board. As you see they are a biiiit~ complicated. But they are actually very nice. But if I were you, I would be a little bit careful at the beginning. I hope you have sisters cause that would help a lot if you could treat them like siblings,  ⅘ have siblings older and younger. So they are used to a rougher treatment. The small one should follow you quietly even if it doesn't look like that at first. Well, good luck and I hope you stay long enough to get promoted!’_ ** ’, the pale man couldn’t say anything after Seungmin patted him on his shoulder and left. **_‘’YOU! Look at me when I am talking to you new kid!’’, the manager instructed. The new person just nodded. ‘’We have a schedule tomorrow! 5AM SHARP! YOu know where their dorm is right? YOu have a driving licence I heard, that means you can drive them and me after picking up their clothes from the department store to the filming site right? Oh and don’t forget to bring your passport! We may never know at those reality shows! Ah wait come with me, I need to give you some things first...uuhg...why has everybody to annoy me today?_ ** ’’, she said in a bad mood. She left the table and walked in a fast pace towards the elevators, the young man bowed to TSS, as they did the same and ran after the manager. **_‘’Does any one of you know what his name is?’_ **’, Ji☆Star asked. They all shook their heads.

  


**_‘’Waah….Kihyun-shi since when do you have a key to our apartment?’’_ ** , Roe asked sleepy as she left her room because she smelled something nice. ‘ **_’Yah...mom...I asked you some-’’_ ** , Rose stood before the kitchen counter as she saw someone who shouldn’t be inside their flat and screamed. **_‘’WHAT IS HAPPENING?!’_ ** ’, Lexo stumbled with the others out of their rooms running to the origin of the scream and looked at Rose and at the stranger before they too began to scream. **_‘’WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!’’_ ** they screamed at him. All of a sudden their door busted open and their neighbors run inside wanting to know what is happening. **_‘’We heard screams from you apartment what’s up?’’_ ** , Joohoney said. Minhyuk pointing with a fingergun at the stranger and said: **_‘’Hold your hands up young man! Turn around!’_ ** ’. The also confused man did as Minnie said. Minhyuk ordered Joohoney to frisk the man. **_‘’Nothing suspicious...Ah wait! I have found something!, Joohoney help up a small item. “Aah AN CONDOM!!”,_ ** Ji☆Star shouted. **_‘’Of course you know how those look like’’_ ** , Chan said annoyed and sleepy.  Everybody including the stranger got big eyes. No one knew what to do, or could say something. Shownu got really angry: **_“You little”_ ** , he was ready to fight. All of a sudden the stranger began to talk: **_“T-that isn't what you think it is! This is a balloon, I played with my niece yesterday! She must have put it in my pocket”._ ** TSS realized that they do know that dude. They remembered that he was with them at the table yesterday. **_‘’Ah...you're the intern we met yesterday! Hah...sorry for this misunderstanding, it is just that it is very unusual to have a random guy standing in your kitchen you don’t even know the name of’_ ** ’, Lexo explained. The ‘’intern’’ looked confused but still didn’t know what he did wrong, he thought that their manager would have told them that he is the one picking them up. **_‘’Ah...well I’m sorry  and my name is-’_ ** ’, he bowed down and wanted to introduce himself but Rose cut his words and said that they would call him puppy because he is a intern and not going to be one for long, it would be a waste of time trying to remember his name. **_‘’Ah...I think that this is a bit rude don’t you think? And I am not an-’’_ ** , a second time he got interrupted, this time it was Wonho who asked if they could eat together since they are standing in the same kitchen. **_“Well okay but we have not much time left’’_ ** , Ji☆Star. They did what they said, the ‘’intern’’ followed what the Idols wanted to do. **_‘’So ah...did you pack your suitcases already?’_ ** ’, the puppy asked. TSS looked surprised at him, of course they didn’t. **_‘’Guys let’s rumble!’_ ** ’, TSS and Monsta X were like a well-established team, 4 of the guys sat in the living room before 4 suitcases and waited that the others would give them whatever needed to be packed, except for underwear, that is something the girls packed at last alone. **_‘’Wow...you look like your used to this’’_ ** , the ‘’intern’’ was surprised that they could work so good together. **_‘’Well, we always do this whenever one group or another has to pack things up quickly. I mean you are good to go in less than an hour!’_ ** ’, Shownu smiled happily as he folded the shirt that was given to him. **_‘’YAH I.M! NOT MY BRA’’_ **, Ji☆Star

screamed as the puppy’ already got ahold of Ji☆Star’s bra and wanted to give it to the next person. The guys sitting and standing in the living room got red. Lexo walked towards them and asked: **_‘’Is this your first time seeing a bra? If this world wouldn’t be like this some women could walk without a bra around!’’_ ** , she snatched the bra from the hands of the ‘’intern’’ and packed it casually in Ji☆Star’s suitcase meanwhile the guys apologized for nothing. She returned to Ji☆Star’s room and slapped her. After finishing up with the bath utensils they were ready to go. Monsta X saw the younger Idols off, Minnie laughed, **_‘’The poor man, doesn’t get recognized by his Idols….he has a hard life ahead...Why should an intern get the key to an Idols dorm’’_ **

 

TSS and the ‘’intern’’ picked up the manager, who had already a sour look on her face. **_‘’Fasten your seatbelts! And you are 5 minutes to late! Do you know what that means? We will arvie 5 minutes later to the location!’’_ ** . She spit fire the moment she sat down, no one of the younger ones didn’t dare to say something. They fetched themselfs a coffee as they had to wait for the ‘’intern’’ to collect their clothes for the shot. **_‘’Wow finally you arrived I thought I had to do it myself!’_ ** ’, she was annoyed because they had to wait 10 minutes. He apologized, Chan told him that he shouldn’t and that their manager takes at least double the time. The arrived safely at the shooting site, apologizing because they were at least 30 minutes to late. **_‘’I’m so sorry director, we had trouble with the traffic this will not happen again’’_ ** , the manager bowed to the directors of the show and looked angry at the intern. **_‘‘waah...I never felt so safe in a car like I did today….at least one person knows how to drive! Good job pupp’’_ **, Chan smiled at the ‘’intern’’, he drove safely as he knew that a lot of accidents happen everyday especially with Idols. TSS got their makeup and hair done, afterwards they joined the rest of the cast. 

 

Kihyun clears his throat before he said: ‘’Okay Hello and welcome to journey of the youth! We are our own MC’s for this show so you can enjoy every week a different opening with a different voice~~’’. They received an envelope from one of the staff members. **_‘’Aah~, this is our first mission! To everyone's surprise it is a group challenge. Make the people notice you! You will go on the street and try to attract as many people as possible! But the challenge is that you have to hear certain words from them’’_ ** , Kihyun shook his head and laughed as he read it out aloud. **_‘’The Keywords are: cute, cool, awesome, Noodles, Idol, flexible, smart, crazy, childish..’_ ** ’, in totally Kihyun said more than 12 keywords they have to master. They were allowed to try different things to hear those keywords, of course the staff members prepared something. **_‘’Waah Rose look what the staff members brought us!’’_ ** , Lexo jumped happily with clothing in her hand. What Lexo showed her was a squirrel and tiger onesie. The cameras were still rolling, Rose had no other choice but to do what she always does in such moments. Looking into the camera like in _The office_ **_‘’Never ever, the stylist spent a lot of time putting me in this dress!’_ ** ’, she whispered at Lexo. In the end the Idols voted that Rose had to wear it. **_‘’Well then I am going to wear the tiger one, then you don’t have to be embarrassed alone haha’’_ **, the one Idol said who hasn’t a great relationship with her. Roe sighed, she wasn’t allowed to say something mean because of the cameras AND the manager. She and Sungwoon were in charge of the words: cute and childish, which shouldn’t be a problem looking like that. Chan was in a team with GuanLin, Hyunjin and Jeonghan. The oldest of TSS went with BangChan, Kihyun, S.coups and Minho. Lexo was happy that she was in a group full of friends, she Hyungwon, Woojin and Yugyeom. 

 

 **‘’Okay you have 1 hour to complete this mission. 3….2…..1….GO!’’** , the director shouted after they arrived in the middle of a busy street. The teams scattered around. The only pair waddled around trying to find a lot of young people or children. **_‘’Kids say those words often right?’’_ ** , Sungwoon asked Roe. **_‘’Dunno I never did’’_ ** , she responded without looking at him. **_‘Aah your lying~~ that is not possible’’_ ** , he punched her playfully. She had to remain nice to him, the camera was still rolling. They found a group of kindergartner with their teachers. **_‘’Waah~ look a tiger~’’_ ** , one of the children said. Sungwoon waved to them and asked the teachers if it is okay to play a game with the children, they of course agreed after they saw who the tiger was. **_‘’Tz...so easy’’_ ** , hissed Rose quietly. She stood behind Sungwoon who played with the children to get the keywords, trying to avoid as many glances as possible from the children. **_‘’Ah dear teacher’s what do you think am I cute~?’’_ ** , she tried to act cute in front of the teachers who looked a bit puzzled at her. **_‘’Ah...no you are cool!’’_ ** , the teachers laughed at her, they seemed to know who Rose is and how much she hates to be called cute, maybe they are even fans. After some more tries she gave up, defeated. **_‘’Children, she looks pretty right~?’’_ ** , she didn’t know if Sungwoon tried to cheer her up or get the words out of the children but she still got a little flustered. **_‘’I- I don’t! Ask the teachers I am cool!’_ ** ’, she stuttered. Everybody began to laugh and some kids shouted: **_‘’Cute’_ ** ’, **_‘’Squirrels are cute’’, ‘’they are so small and cute~’’_ ** . The Idols looked at each other, Sungwoon got up pulled Rosey towards the children and pinched her cheeks while he said: **_‘’Cute right? Really cute, look how red she gets!’_ ** ’. His plan was to act childish by pinching her, the only thing he achieved was to make her really angry. **_‘’Cameraman, whatever happens now, you have to promise me to cut that out or better turn around’_ ** ’, she smiled dangerously at the cameraman, who did was she said. He turned to another direction and talked the teachers. **_‘’YOu motherfluffer, you dirty flowerhole’_ ** ’, she couldn’t curse in front of the children, she took his head in a headlock as he was at her eye level. **_‘’How do you like that you son of a puppy!’’_ ** . This went on for at least 2 minutes. Sungwoon pleaded that she should stop while he laughed.The children laughed at them. **_‘’Waah they act like little kids! You are to childish for your age’’_ ** , one of the more _‘’mature’’_ kids that every class has said. **_‘’Yeah! He is acting childish!’’_ ** , Rose was so in rage that she didn’t realize that their mission was over. **_‘’What the fluffer’_ ** ’, the maknae of TSS exclaimed as the other 3 groups went up to the animals. **_‘’Oh god…’_ ** ’, said the other Idols shocked. The ‘’intern’’ saw what was going on as he was with team Lexo. He immediately walked towards the little fighter and took her away from him. **_‘’Hey let me teach that fake tiger a lesson! I will rip his hands of he doesn’t need them as a Idol anyways!’’_ ** , she waved her hands in Sungwoons direction who sat on the ground laughing with the children. Of course the ‘’intern’’ didn’t let her go. **_‘’What...did I do something wrong, AGAIN?’’_ **, Sungwoon asked his other group mates. Guanlin just patted on his shoulder and nodded with his head. 

 

 **_‘’Your first mission was a success because you cleared it without a hinch we will treat you to food’’_ ** . All Idols were happy as they heard the words of the staff member. **_‘’Soo where are we going to eat?’_ ** ’, Bang Chan asked. One of the staff members brought a wheel of fortune, but the panels were showing nothing on them. **_‘’Kihyun would you be so kind and rip of the tape that are on the panels?’_ ** ’, the director asked him. Kihyun did as he was told: **_‘’OOOOH Steak restaurant!!, the second one… a seafood restaurant that is good too!, the next one is oooh PIZZA!’’_ ** . The others were shook as he announced the first 3 choices. He continued: **_‘’Mhm the 4th one is a Ramen shop...not today please….AND the last one is Korean BBQ!!!!’’_ ** . The happiness exploded inside the Idols. The next step they had to take is to roll the wheel. Chan did the honor of turning the wheel. The cast was nervous, which one would be chosen, even though there are just good choices some would want to eat something certain. The wheel turned at least 20 rounds without getting slower. **_‘’That thing is fake come on!’_ ** ’, said Ji☆Star while accidently hitting the wheel. The wheel fell backwards and broke. **_‘’HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!’_ ** ’, Lexo screamed. **_‘’It wasn’t my fault! OMG why is this happening to me?’’_ ** **_,_ ** Ji☆Star whined. The Staff and the cast members laughed. ‘’Oh look the hand points at the BBQ!’’, Kihyun looked shocked at the director hoping he would say that they could go. The director nodded at them. The Idols were so happy that they screamed. 

 

 **_‘’Waah….how long didn’t we eat beef? 4...5 months ?’’,_ ** Ji☆Star sat back in her seat. **_‘’What you didn’t eat beef for so long?’’_ ** , Hyungwon laughed as he heard what she said. TSS let the only two MX members drive with them as the manager needed to be with the other members. **_‘’Hey where is your manager_** **_actually? How can she leave us alone...tz’’_ ** , Chan was annoyed. **_‘’Well she has other things to do, she will comeback when the shoot is wrapped up’’_ ** , the ‘’intern’’ who was having fun being around the Idols. They arrived at a BBQ restaurant with private rooms. They all sat at a big table facing the staff members and the cameras. **_‘’What...we will be filmed while we are eating?’_ ** ’, Lexo asked carefully the others. **_‘’Jup, where you never filmed while eating?_ ** ’’, B.Chan laughed. Lexo squinted her eyes and said: **_‘’No, we are one of those groups who can’t have a show for ourselves!’’_ ** . After all settled down the director explains that they allowed to get everything they want on the menu. Of course the Idols did as they were told, they got a lot of different dishes and digged in. After the most were finished some had a bad feeling. **_‘’Hold on. I see this scenario often on Running Man, you didn’t let us eat for free right?’_ ** ’, Rose looked at the staff members dubiously. They got another envelope. **_‘’Now that you are full, all of you have enough energy for the next game! Now it is quiz time~, but before we begin we have to determine how much time you have for each question. To get 15 seconds for each round you need to tell me how many you had in total and the correct names of those dishes’’_ **, Kihyun nodded with his head. Everyone knew from the get go that they wouldn’t succeed. And they didn’t.


	14. New pet, new problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cringeworthy (more than the others) chapter waiting to be read by you~

After mastering the given tasks the day was over. **_‘’Woow, we are so lucky that it is the first episode, think about it if one of us would already be eliminated!’’_ ** , MInho said relieved. His other Labelmates nodded in agreement. They slowly went all their separate ways. Kihyun and Hyungwon were asked if they wanted to drive home together with TSS and of course they agreed. The manager of TSS got in and looked in the front mirror. **_‘’What, who allowed you to drive with us? Do you know what we have for problems with the other gender these days? Your fans may know that you two groups are friends but what happens if someone finds out that you are living in the same complex ? Or worse that you are neighbours!’’_ ** , she hissed at the male Idols. Rose rolled with her eyes trying to calm the manager down until the ‘’intern’’ couldn't stand to not say something: **_‘’I asked them if they wanted to drive with us because they’re manager can’t pick them up. It is my fault, I didn’t think this through I just wanted them to come home safe, you know how it is nowadays on dark streets right?’’_ ** . He looked a bit annoyed at the female manager before started to drive and continued: **_‘’Anyways I got your cafe latte with soy milk and extra sugar. The girls behaved good, no complications happened today, the shooting was fun’’_ ** , he smiled while looking at the street. The female manager was surprised and sipped quietly on her latte. **_‘’Hey_ ** **_\---_ ** **_did you know that puppy has 5 older sisters? That is so sick! He even treated us to ice cream, does that make us look like younger siblings?’’_ ** , Chan looked questionable to the others. **_‘’Then I am not part of this family’’_ ** , Rose laughed. The girls and the two MX members were praising the puppy for his first real work day with them. **_‘’-yeah and after that he went WOOOSH because Rose wanted to slap Sungwoon again for being disrespectful, he just grabbed her like this-. Like he is used to this without loosing his smile, it was a bit scary how he was so calm’’_ ** , Kihyun told. **_‘’Ahaha….well I am used to go in between fights, my sisters fight often so I'm kinda used to it. And sorry that I grabbed you by your collar’’_ ** , he apologized. Rose shook with her head and told them that she was lucky that someone held her back otherwise who knew what would have happened. The female manager smiled slightly while hearing all the story’s about the ‘’intern’’. **_‘’You know what...I think we should go out and play a bit today’’_ ** , she sighed. The Idols and the ‘’intern’’ looked at each other. **_‘’Wait...you mean clubbing? I thought the girls were banned from everything fun what isn’t in their schedule’’_ ** , Hyungwon asked. TSS looked at each other like they never heard of this punishment. **_‘’Mhm….let’s take it as a little welcome party for our new puppy’’_ **, she giggled. TSS of course where hyped, the last time they went clubbing was before their debut. She of course invited the neighbours too. 

 

The nightowls went to an exclusive club just for exclusive members only. The manager walked straight to the bouncer and looked at him through her glasses. He nodded at her and automatically stepped aside to let them through. **_‘’Come my children’’_** _,_ she waved at them like a rich woman. They got into the vip section and were brought to a table. The rest of the group was perplexed but trusted her. **_‘’So why did you invite us again?’’_** , one of the MX members asked. The manager who was slightly drunk already put her arm around Joohoney who asked and told him: **_‘’Well that is a dump question, someone has to take us back home right? haha’’_**. Rose shook her head and insured the boys that they wouldn't drink that much this night. **_‘’You’re always saying that and most of the time Lexo or Ji☆Star are the first one to be drunk! And you too, you are always saying’ that you don’t like stranger but when you drink enough you take drinks from anyone!’’_** , scolded I.M the younger girls. **_‘’B****, be grateful that I have a massive charakter turnover when I am drunk! The others are!’’_** , Rose spit back. The ‘’intern’’ asked Chan if he had to held Rose back again like he did earlier that day. **_‘’Nah….let them, they are still young’’_** , she looked at the ‘’intern’’. **_‘’You're the youngest here….’’_** , he whispered. After settling down and gulping down some rounds of alcohol the manager began: **_‘’So we are actually here to celebrate my new other half for this job, and welcome him, the one who will..hopefully...help me to control you guys...not you..I mean the girls obviously’’_**. TSS looked confused at each other. ** _‘’Waiit….we have 2 managers now?....Holy shit’’_** , Lexo said shook. **_‘’What do you think ? I wouldn’t give an unimportant person access to the dorm of my girls, at least not without me around! Oh and sorry for this morning, I wanted to try out if they would knock you out or if you are able to defuse this situation. And I was extra moody today too, to see if you're mind is strong enough, and I have PMS sooo…. Welcome on board you're hired, of course there is still your trial period..haha...period...but I think you are not going to have any problems’’_** , the female manager grinned. The new manager thanked everybody and buyed a round of drinks. They Idols asked him various things, they were interested in. They found out that he is 26 and studied korean and english in university. ** _‘’So what does your girlfriend say about you managing a girlgroup..I mean is she jealous or something?’’_** , Hyungwon asked curiously. **_‘’Ah well….I am single...but I was in a relationship before applying for this job. I told her that I want to experience something different, something new. At least for some years and then...she broke up with me because she thought as a manager I wouldn’t have enough time to be with her, or not being able to settle down with her soon...yup’’_** , as he told them, Rose looked annoyed at Hyungwon and slapped him slightly on his arm. The new manager ensured them that he is over her, even though they were 3 years together. **_‘’Mhm….this job isn’t easy….my problem is that when I find someone who I think is decent, they always ask after a short time if they couldn’t meet my Idols..tz...what are they to you prostitutes? Assholes’’_** ,the older manager hissed. **_‘’Maybe you are fishing in the wrong waters, don’t give up now youre still young’’_** , Minhyuk said confidently while hugging her. **_‘’Maybe you are right. But I am almost 30! My mom always nags at me that I still haven’t had a child and didn’t marry, she was 21 when she got my brother. Minnie help out an old lady like me, marry me that will give you good karma I swear!’_** ’, she said while drinking her last vodka shot. Minnie declined and patted her head, the others laughed. ** _‘’Just for your information this club has 3 floors, the 2nd floor where we are right now is the vip section, the 1st one has a pool filled with those colorful plastic balls youngsters like these days, and the last one has a in- and outdoor pool, enjoy yourself, you too puppie!’’_** , she exclaimed after Minnie went back to his original seat. **_‘‘._** ** _..a_** ** _frickin’_** ** _ball_** ** _pool…_** ** _’_** ’, TSS was shook looked at each other stood up and almost run the stairs down. But before Rose stumbled over the others Idols sitting in her way. Shownu the big brother said: **_‘’Not the pool with water alright?’’_**. ‘ ** _’Pff do you think I am dumb? I can’t swim and I am a bit drunk, I may not look like I can make good decisions in this state but you’re wrong mister’_** ’, she said, pulling the puppie along with her. **_‘’Oh God..do we have to watch out for 5 children?’’_** , Kihyun asked slightly annoyed. **_‘’Make 6 out of it’’_** , the female manager stood up. **_‘’7’’_** , Minnie exclaimed while he slowly stood up looking funny at their leader. **_‘’I want to ask the DJ if I can the turn the tables for a few seconds’’_** , Joohoney did the same as Minnie. **_‘’I wa-’_** ’, before the youngest could finish the mom said that they all should go to the main floor, at least for a few minutes. The children were gone in seconds. ** _‘’Why did we come here again?’’_** You could hear how the crowd got heated up after the female’s got on the dancefloor. Chan was battling with some clubbers, fighting about the title of the best dancer tonight meanwhile her sister and Minnie cheered her on. Lexo spoke with some strangers about politics while drinking glass after glass and sitting in the ball pool. The female _‘’cheetah’_ ’ as everyone in the club called her, was with Rose, I.M and the new pupp. They showed some pretty cool shot rounds, what you can do with soju and beer, meanwhile the party people who saw what was going on cheered them on like there was no tomorrow. ** _‘’Step back man, let me show you how it is done!’’_** , Rose shoved I.M away before he could do anything to the shots.

~~(Another awesome gif I sadly can't show you now)~~

 Wonho and Hyungwon were standing at the bar looking for the others and making bets. **_‘’Hi sweeties~~, are you all alone?’’_ ** , a group of 4 young girls asked them. The two Idols didn’t know how to respond, before anyone of those two couldn't say anything the _cheetah_ appeared, looking all high and mighty: **_‘’Hey, there mine, got it?’’_ ** . The girls shuffled back from where they came from and hushed: **_‘’OMG, we are so sorry we didn’t know that they were with you, have a good night!’’_ ** . The two Idols looked surprised at each other first before turning their heads to the _‘’cheetah’’_ . **_‘’Hah...kids are so cute these days, hey bartender 1 jungle juice, and 2 long Island ice teas with the usual!’’_ ** , she looked flirty at him. **_‘’We won’t drink anymore, we don’t want to know what happens….not that anything bad happens...right?’’_ ** , Wonho tried to decline her kindness. **_‘’Huh, who said you could go against what I tell you, your manager said you should listen to me, didn’t he?’’_ ** , she snapped back at him. Both were dumbfounded. They thought: **_‘’Why do those two managers get along so well at times like this?’’_ ** . **_‘’Ah and if you do want to taste the forbidden fruit, there is a lovely hotel 6 minutes form here. Ah and take these with you, better be safe than sorry right?’’_ ** , the manager boldy gave them protecti0n (wink’) **_‘’Managernim~~ teach me one more trick please~~’’_ ** , Rose whined cutely at her and pulling her back along with her, . **_‘’What the...she is way to dangerous when she is drinking, I kinda understand why men like her’’_ ** , Hyungwon sighed as he took the drink, she ordered for the two. Wonho still dumbfounded looked in her direction and back at Hyungwon. **_‘’You don’t tell me you don’t know that this is HYUNG?’’_ ** , Hyungwon laughed at the redish Wonho. **_‘’O- of course I know what that is, tz I am old enough, but I am not going to use it!’’_ ** , he got louder, some girls heard was were going on as they passed by and laughed at them. **_‘’No one of you is going to use them, give them to me’_ ** ’, Ji☆Star snatched them away from their grip and walked happily away with them. **_‘’What the-’’_ **, both male Idols said. 

 

Some hours passed and the party is still lit. All of the Idols were now either dancing sober or drunk together, like what good friends do. The drinking of course didn’t stop just because they were dancing. Rose somehow got a cup with a lid and a straw from the bartender so she doesn’t spill anything. They passed the cup around the 12 person group like there was no tomorrow. Rose sobered up every now and then when some stranger hit against her accidently or shove her, making her always jumping her a bit forward and asking for the cup to numb her angry feelings. She was the one who always got the refills when she realized that the cup was empty, she was small enough to fit through the people without caring if she hurt them or not, she had achieved the title of _‘’little cheetah’’_ from the events that happened with the manager before. When she came back she asked who wants to drink first before she empties the cup. **_‘’Don’t you think you had enough now?’_ ** ’, Shownu asked her. **_‘’Nope, but you mister didn’t drink enough, you're still so stiff, tzzz drink my bro’’_ ** , Roe shoved the straw in his face. Chan had to laugh. After a few songs the Idols decided to head back to their table. **_‘’Waah, I didn’t dance so closely with others I don’t know in a long time’’_ ** , Ji☆Star exclaimed. **_‘’Hey, let's take a selfie!’’_ ** , Rose asked her other members. **_‘’What? Who are you?’_ ** ’, said an suprised Lexo.  **_‘’B****, I feel confident now, but Okay if you don’t want to...’’_ ** , Rosey put her phone back. Ji☆Star fetched Rosy’s phone from her pocket and put the camera on: **_‘’Ready?’_ ** ’. She took a few photos, before she turned the phone off on airplane mode satisfied. **_‘’Hey I somehow feel left out! Let all of us take some together’_ ** ’, I.M suggested. Rose shook her head annoyed: **_‘’Who would want a picture with you! You make us look like potatoes!’’_ **. Lexo laughed put her phone in front of herself and I.M and took some selfies, before she coaxed Rose to take some with everybody. 

 

The night was still young and the girls decided to go down at the dance floor again while the boys declined: **_‘’We will come in a little bit, promise!’’_ ** , Kihyun shushed the younger Idols away. ‘’I’m too old for this, aren’t you tired?’’, Shownu sank down on the sofa. ‘’Yeah, you are a old man and no I am not but I didn’t dance like a daredevil on the floor’’, Minnie did the same besides him. Wonho still had his little trauma from before: **_‘’...what does she do with so many….’’_ ** . Joohoney asked him what he meant, but Wonho didn’t say anything afterwards. Once again the crowd went wild. The male Idols looked down from the second floor and didn’t want to believe what was happening, the cheetah manager crowd surfed and the new manager was very busy with some girls. **_‘’What the heck_ ** , Hyungwon cried out in shock. They were really shook but to their surprise they didn’t see the girls anywhere, they thought the worst. They split up and began to search for the young dumb ducks. Joohoney and Kihyun found Ji, she was arguing with a man who was waay~ too close to her. **_‘’The hell are you so annoying? Leave me alone’’_ ** , she tried to escape the grip of the stranger but couldn’t, she was to drunk. ‘ **_’Yo are you blind? She says that she doesn’t want anything from you!’’_ ** , Joohoney shoved between her and the strange man. **_‘’You mean deaf..but Yeah are you blind?’’_ ** , Kihyun did the same. The stranger tried to argue back, Honey took Jiji away, so Kihyun could deal with him. **_‘’YOu know what, take be instead! I am just as good as her’_ ** ’, he came closer to the man. Luckily the man backed away with a _‘’Ew’’_ . **_‘’Wow Jin was right, that always helps..haha…’_ ** ’, Kihyun hiccupped happy. Shownu and Hyungwon found Lexo in the ball pool, sleeping. **_‘’Hey, Lexo wake up. You can’t sleep here’’_ ** , Hyungwon tried to wake her, he got more angry as she didn’t wake up. **_‘’You have to be careful she is a woman! Hey he is right though, you can’t sleep here’’_ ** , Shownu calmly said. Lexo began to wake up **_: ‘’Prince don’t wake me now, our wedding is in a few days, you told me I can sleep until then’’_ ** . She ripped her eyes which showed her few seconds sobered up mind. Hyungwon laughed but Shownu and Lexo got red. Hyungwon and Shownu offered her a hand but she took Hyungwons out of embarrassment.  Wonho searched for the little one and took I.M with him, they shouted her name hoping they would get an answer. They arrived at the outdoor pool and saw that there was something floating atop of the water. **_‘’Hey...isn’t that Rose’s jacket?’_ ** ’, I.M said bored. Wonho got scared and leaped into the water without further notice. I.M walked to a little bar and sat down: **_‘’Jup run rambo run...a give me something lite Roe’_ ** ’. **_‘’Jup, will do...what is he doing?’’_ ** , a dripping wet Rose stood behind the bar and poured for other guests their drinks before she devoted herself to find something lite for Changkyun. He told her what happened, meanwhile Wonho gasped for some air. He searched for I.M found him sitting at the bar besides Rose who where both waving at him. **_‘’Woow, such a hero, rescuing my jacket, you come 10 minutes too late I already fell in. Someone shoved me and then I took a swim’’_ ** , she poured another one for the hero of the day. **_‘’Thanks, we should go back and look where the others are!’’_ ** , Wonho said while being soaking wet and embarrassed. The members met up. Chan and Minnie were already sitting at the table, Minhyuk looked like he was a bit afraid. The others asked what happened. **_‘’Well I can tell you what happened! I was on the toilet and then I heard that someone screamed my name, but you would think outside. NOO this voice came from the WOMEN'S Bathroom, he just went into the women's bathroom, that idot!’’_ ** , Chan was furious. They decided to call it a day, they were drunk some more than the others and just wanted to go home. They wanted to leave but at the door someone held them up. **_‘’Hey, you forgot my sister and you're he says his name is puppy?...weird’’_ ** , a very handsome person says. He held the female manager in his arms and the puppy was leaning against the wall. **_‘’Well...whoopsie...thanks for telling us..haha…’’_ ** , Lexo who was a tad sober than the others took the female manager, meanwhile Joohoney took care of the new one. Rose who was holding onto Wonho looked with big eyes at him and whispered: **_‘’He looks like Lee Jong Suk….is he that?...Ask him for me..please...do it...I will forever be grateful to you if you do!’’_ ** .He just tried to ignore her. **_‘’Yah, you dumb brother! You could at least drive your sister and her friends home! Because of me your club was a success tonight!’_ ** ’, she talked loudly. Her brother laughed: **_‘’I can’t drive you home, I did drink a bit myself. Hach...but I will bring you home. Hey you will be alright without me for an hour right?’’_ ** , he asked the bouncer who nodded. The brother, who apparently is the manager of this club, got his jacket from his car. **_‘’Here, your all wet, we don’t want you to get sick right?’’_ ** , he winked at her as he gave Rose his jacket. He took his sister from Lexo and started to walk into the direction of their dorm. Rose squicked and hit Wonho hard always repeating the same thing: **_‘’Did you see that? Did you?’’_ ** . **_‘Yees~, I saw that, could you be quiet please?’’_ ** , he was a bit annoyed. **_‘’Ahaa~ youre jealous because you are wet too and he gave me his coat haha~’’_ ** , Rose jumped happily. **_‘’You know what the two of you have in common now at least for once? You are both wet, because you went diving haha!’’_ ** , Kihyun laughed.  **_‘’Good...why am I the only sober one?’’_ **, Chan asked herself as she trotted behind the others followed by Shownu who thought that Lexo needed his help to walk home.

 

**Achievements unlocked:**

**Drunk Cheetah**

**Sober Cheetah**

**little Cheetah**

**sleeping Cheetah**

**rich woman Cheetah**

**puppy Cheetah**

**dance Cheetah**

**Idol Cheetah**

**confused Cheetah**

**Not the Cheetah Girls**


	15. Chapter 15

The drunkard's got home safely. As the neighbors of TSS wanted to go into their apartment Minhyuk asked the handsome brother: **_‘’Hyung, just let them sleep on the floor, if they are uncomfortable they will somehow get into their beds themselfs. And before you go take the car keys of your sister with you. The last time she was drunk she wanted to drive to McDonalds on her own’’_**. **_‘’Well..that truly sounds like my sister, but don’t worry I will leave in the morning, I mean I can’t leave them alone like that and they will certainly not sleep on the floor. That would be irresponsible’_** **’** , the brother snickered. The MX members were dumbfounded, did he call them irresponsible? The two muscle man of MX nodded at each other. **_‘’We will help you, if something happens you won’t be alone’’_** , the responsible leader said looking at the other members for agreement. **_‘’Or if you try something funny’’_** , the still drunk puppy said. As they agreed the two male Idols helped the bar owner to get them inside. They dragged the girl groups members into their rooms and the veteran manager onto the sofa. They got themselves some blankets and stole some cushions from Rosy’s room. ** _‘’Hey I will quickly go to bathroom, you can lay down and get to sleep’’_** , the handsome brother said as he turned and walked towards the hallway. **_‘’He is a bit weird don’t you think? I mean who does just casually walk into as dorm of girls like that? And did you see how he looked at them when we walked home? I don’t have a good feeling about him’’_** , Wonho asked Shownu who looked unsure. **_‘’Like we do, almost everyday? I mean the being in a girls dorm. But don’t worry, if he tries something funny I will kill him ’’_** , Shownu turned around as he lay down facing the living room wall. **_‘’Hey~, I know you are not here because of Rose, so who is it out of the other three? The maknae? The oldest? OR the leader~’’_** , Wonho got closer and whispered to Shownu as he teased him. As he said his last words Shownu shrugged together for a split second, almost as he would have been jump scared. **_‘’Aha!_** ** _So you are into such girls huh, or woman? Dunno, our leader is not faithful to our monbebes~’’_** , he teased the older one. **_‘’Shut it! You stupid men!’_** ’, the cheetah manager said. The Idols went to sleep with the pup who was lying besides them. As the morning sun shone through the windows of the Idol dormitory which was filled with a lot of more people as it should be, one of the first slowly awoke. ** _‘’Mhm….yeobo...you are to close again...not that I mind...but…’’_** , the Leader said as he slowly opened his eyes. The puppie hugged the bear, drooled and said something undefinable. The leader didn’t believe his eyes he got immediately, looking at a laughing Wonho, who saw everything. At the exact moment the apartment door unlocked and mom came in holding a hot pot while looking really surprised at his fellow members. **_‘’Wow you are awake huh…?....Well you seem like you slept very well!’’_** , Kihyun laughed. All of them sat quietly at the too small table and ate what Kihyun brought. **_‘’So like are you really her brother? I mean...you seem so nice’’_** , the Leader of TSS asked. The generous man laughed before looking at his sister, **_‘’Jup believe it or not this wild one is my blood related sister.’’_** The other members laughed with him. ** _‘’Well we don’t resemble each other at all! I am the better sibling though!’’_** , she shrugged. **_‘’But I am younger than you...and make more money’’_** , he added. She looked evil at him, **_‘’You little... at least I didn’t quit high school!’’_** The siblings squinted their eyes at each other. The Idols and the puppy ate silently not looking up from the table. 

 

" ** _Oh! We have to go, girls! Get ready!’’_** , the female manager shouted suddenly after looking at her phone. The girls didn’t know what was going on but still rushed. The still confused puppy looked at the females running around, **_‘’but I can’t drive now… .’’_** The female manager looked annoyed, ** _‘’Yah! Do something for your sister once! You’re going to drive us! You boys know how to look the door and such right?’’_** Before the others could answer, the girls, puppy and club owner were already on their way. They got into their van, seatbelts on and waited for more information. ** _‘’So..like...where are we driving to?’’_** , the youngest in the car asked. ** _‘’Are you kidding me? Did you forget that today is the shoot for the...heck...what was it again…?...Pups give me the file’’_** , the alpha manager sighs annoyed. Her brother looked curiously at her, ** _‘’luckily you know where we are driving now.’’_** She rummages through the paperwork, **_‘’Aha, it is an advertisement for...oh….an couple and family package for an amusement park.’’_** Rosey looked shocked and began to shift in her seat, **_‘’lemme out, I don’t do shit like this!’’_** The puppy who had the honor to sit besides her held her back from opening her seatbelt. **_‘’Hey, as far as I know, it is going to be easy, some photos here some there and video walking towards the sunset there, easy peasie.’’_** The younger brother did some modelwork when he was in highschool and still does some when he has time for it. The members hoped that he would be an good help for the shoot, since they didn’t know what they would have to do. Arriving at the shooting area a bit further away from the amusement park, they met the crew. The crew explained a bit before giving the girls their script. Apparently some of their co stars are arriving a bit later. **_‘’Okay TSS, please come here to get you makeup, hair and outfit done!’’_** , a staff member waved at them. **_‘’Hell no, why does Rose get something cool meanwhile I get this fluffy white, rose colored dress?!’’_** Chan was taken aback when she saw her outfit for the day, it was a one piece dress with white puff sleeves and a fluffy rose body and skirt. Rose shove Chan’s shoes towards her, ** _‘’OMG, nevermind I will wear this if I am allowed to wear the shoes the hole day!’’_** , she was happy in an instant. Lexo didn’t complain about her typical girlfriend outfit like she thought she would. Having the luck of being put in charge of the cute jeans girlfriend look made her more than happy thinking about having not to wear something similar as what Chan had to. Ji☆star at the other hand didn’t say anything about her having to wear washed out light blue a dungaree. But of course Rosey had to complain even a tiny bit, **_‘’Like...this is NOT a couple outfit. I mean it is cool but I smell a couple outfit. I hate it!’’_**

 

Getting everything done, they awaited their coworkers for the day. **_‘’Sorry that we are so late!’’_ ** Two men one older than the other run towards the staff, bowing down and apologizing. The staff took the two away to get them ready. Shortly after another car arrives, for whatever reason everybody including the director looked who would come out next. The door opened and someone who the girls and their company wouldn’t have expected to ever work with came out. **_‘’Oh my god...is- is this really true?’’_ ** , the alpha manager squeaked. **_‘’Yes, boss it is Park Bogum’’_ ** , the puppy and the older manager hold their hands in amazement over the guest. Even the girls couldn't hold back their surprised faces, the only one who wasn’t over him was the brother. The actor introduced himself, even though everybody knew who he was. No one really cared about the other person arriving almost at the same time as the well loved actor. **_‘’Waah, how can that be? We are working together with someone like him today?’’_ ** , Lexo turned around and took a step back after a short shook moment. Rosey said a short Hi after answering the question he asked, not being shocked by the dumb idol. **_‘’I.M! WHY do you have to do this??’’_ ** , Lexo slapped him after catching her breath. **_‘’Oh, didn’t I tell you that I would be working with you today?’’_ ** , he laughed. ¾ girls shook their head. Another man came towards the staff in a black coat and a mask on, **_‘’Hello, I am Kang Seo Jun, thanks for having me today’_ ** ’. Another handsome fella entered, as he took off his mask to introduce himself just like whe Park Bogum entered all eyes fell upon him. **_‘’Did you see his face?!’’_ ** , **_‘’OMG he is so tall’’_ **, the female staff drooled over the young model. 

 

 ** _‘’Okay, we’re moving inside!’’_** , the director shouted and everybody followed. **_‘’Wow, I never visited Lotte World, it is impressive’’_** , the puppy was amazed. **_‘’Okay as you can see we’re lucky, not many people in sight. That makes everything a bit easier for us! As we have discussed, we will be shooting 4 different long CF’s. Hopefully all in one day. We have to meet again to do the voiceovers for the intro and such but first give your all for today!’’_** , the director explained again what they have to do and who must pair up with whom. **_‘’Okay Lexo and I.M you're the pair which...ahm...ah okay found it. Who is here to visit his parents for a week and decided to make your first date in korea an unforgettable one’’_** , shortly after their personal staff explained what their background story was began the other TSS members to laugh. ** _‘’I wouldn’t laugh if I would be you Chan, you and Mr. Park met at your workplace, an office. It took the two of you a while to get warm with each other but after some unpaid overwork hours you grew closer and finally you told him how you feel. Gosh, it is so cheesy,  who wrote this shit?’’_** **_‘’I wrote this cheesy shit’_** ’, the director stood behind the couple which jumped in surprise just like the worker. Everybody was embarrassed the director heard that. The ImXo and BoChan couple went to the entrance where they had to wait for the others. ** _‘’Okay Ji☆star and Kang Seo Jun, I will call you Seojun hope that's okay with you. You two fell in love in high school at first sight. She walked down the hallway collided with you and your friends, fell down. You helped her and locked eyes with her immediately while picking up her BL books. helping her to stand up and confessed while you were still holding her hand’’_** , the director had to laugh throughout the sentence. ** _‘’Wow someone did his research! He is the real MVP!!’’_** , Rose laughed and had to sit down after giving the director an high five. Ji☆star got red and couldn’t even look at her partner who asked what BL was. ** _‘’Gosh he is way to pure’’_** , the managers laughed. ** _‘’Okay Rosey and her wait...where is your partner?’’_** , he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. **_‘’I am sorry, I did take the wrong entrance and had to run all over here’’_** , the young idol was out of breath. He and Rose looked eyes for a short moment. ** _‘’Hey Ten, what are you doing here?’’_** , she asked curiously. ** _‘’That is what I wanted to ask you, are you supporting someone?’’_** , he said. And then it hit them, the were the last remaining couple. And so the director began to explain their story. They were exchange students and not only learned to love the language and country but also too love each other. ** _‘’So like in short we are a cringey foreign couple, yes?’’_** , Rosey asked suspicious. The director nodded. She got close to the director hung an arm around him, **_‘’Since I am a cringey foreigner you let me do this right? Why do you think it would be a good idea to pair us cringey aliens up with another foreigner than with one native? I guarantee you, every CRINGEY foreigner wouldn’t be satisfied with an outsider like they are. You know what I am getting at?’’_** The director nodded. **_‘’I don’t know how but sometimes she gets really bold, with strangers. That are the times you should be careful and be anytime ready to hijack her before it is to late’’_** , the manager explained to the puppy who took notes immediately. After that one sided discussion the director decided to write story differently. Now they are a cool foreign couple who love the country and fell in love with each other who will have their last date at Lotte World before they have to part ways, without having to be cringey.

  


For the opening sequence they had to walk together with other passengers into the amusement park. They should be happy and talk with each other while walking inside. The cameras would catch every couple for their shots. Of course they didn’t get it right in one take. **_‘’Again! Couple 3, don’t look so distant! You are a couple who is freshly in love! Act like one!’’_ ** The director shouted,sitting in his stool. **_‘’Good, he annoys me already’’_ ** , Ji☆star said to her partner who laughed. **_‘’Let’s just do it! We have many more scenes to shoot’’_ ** , he smiled cutely at her and extended his hand. She took it and also began to smile. After successful ending the first scene the team went on inside and explained further what each team has to film. ‘ **_’Wait...so we aren’t going to go together ?’’_ ** , Lexo asked the staff. **_‘’Of course not, it isn’t an quadruple date! And remember we need to have four separate ads.’’_ ** The stuff explained and the TSS sighed in disappointment. **_‘’Okay, we will still give our best! If we’re doing great maybe we will receive something nice from JYP, an show maybe’’_ **, Ji☆star threw her fist in the air. They seperated like the script said.

 

  _Chan and Park Bogum walked slowly and looked at everything with uttermost interest, suddenly a growling is heard._ **_‘’Oh, my bad. I didn’t eat anything this morning’’_ ** _, Chan began to blush._ **_‘’Too nervous, huh? Me too. Mhm...let’s check the app for some cafes or restaurants’’_ ** _, Bogum grabs his phone and checks the Lotte World app and searches for food._ **_‘’Hah! How about we begin the day with a little sugar?’’_ ** _, he asked Chan._ **_‘’Oh Angel-in-us? Sounds cute, oh my gosh the food looks so good. Lets go!’’_ ** _, she pulls at his dress shirt as she walks in the direction the app shows._ _‘’Waah, it was the right choice to order the devil cake! It is soo delicious~. Here have some!’’_ _Sitting in the cafe, she shares a bite with him. Being to embarrassed she decides to not eat from the fork again and continues to eat with the spoon she got for her latte._

 **_‘’Chan! Why don’t you take the fork?? Ouh! This destroys the lovely-dovey moment’’_ ** , the director stands behind the cameraman and gave advice and said when something is wrong. **_‘’Hey, do you think I like eating from the same cutlery where somebody else was with his mouth? It would be something else if we were a real couple but-’’_ ** , she got cut off from the director. **_‘’He took the same fork you ate with and he isn’t complaining! Be a bit more professional!’’_ ** She looked at her partner in surprise. **_‘’Hey, don’t be so harsh. I just did it in the spurt of the moment. She looked to be really enjoying the cake and I didn’t think about changing the fork too because of her cheerful face’_ ** , he gave her a warm smile. Chan got red and apologized towards her coworker. **_‘’Fine! Get that child another fork’’_ **, the director pouts. The shoot continued.

  **‘** **_’Lets go! I always wanted to try this ride in the Adventure park’’_ ** _, the couple left the cafe and searched for attractions._ **_‘’Oh is it your first time here?’’_ ** _, he looked surprised. Chan stopped,_ **_‘’Well, I never had someone important in my life who I could have shared this with...so…Did you?’’_   ** _Her partner looked a bit embarrassed,_ **_‘’Well...I don’t really dare to say it. It isn’t my first time here.But it is the first time that I am enjoying it with someone I like’’_ ** _._

  **‘’Hold up, I think I have to puke’’** , Chan fell out of character and laughed. The director got angry but her partner laughed too, which made the tense atmosphere lighter as both laughed for a couple of minutes before continuing.

  


**_‘’Hey, Ji why do you wanted to come here again? I mean you aren’t into that cutesy stuff, or are you?’’_ ** _, Seojun asked cooly his new girlfriend._ **_‘’Mhm...you need to learn a lot about me. But for your information Mr. trytobecool, rumor has it that it is not a bad idea to go to an amusement park for your first date’’_ ** _, Ji☆star answered calmly. He klicked with his tongue._ **_‘’You don’t have to act so cool around me, nobody knows us here.’’_ ** _He looked at her and sighed,_ **_‘’You’re right. sorry~~’’_ ** _, he turned form a cool highschool boy to a puppy in mere seconds and hugs Ji☆star . She pats his head. They went off to the Adventure Indoor park and decided to try the VR attraction Across Dark, they had a lot of fun together._ **_‘’Hey, did you flinch?’’_ ** _, Seojun asked his date. Ji☆star asked back,_ **_‘’And? Didn't’ you too?’’_ ** _They both looked annoyed for a second before they laughed at each other._ **_‘’Kay, how about we try the tomb of horror next, just like you promised?’’_ ** _, he looked eagerly at her._ **_‘’No, never I know I said we would but no. Not over my dead body’’_ ** _, he dragged her inside against her will._ **_‘’ARE YOU NUTS?!’’_ ** _, 5 minutes later both run outside. She is angry and whines meanwhile her date has tears running down his face._

 **_‘’Wait, are you guys really scared?’’_ ** , the Staff asked. ‘ **_’OF COURSE_ ** **_WE ARE_ ** **_!’’_ **, they both shouted back. The staff laughed together. ‘’I’m sorry we know we shouldn’t laugh but...this is what we needed to pep this ad up, I swear!’’

 **_‘’Huh, that was scary...let- let’s get something to eat’’_ ** _, he tried to lighten the mood with jokes, somehow he managed to do that. They arrived at Seokchon, where you can enjoy meals like the nobles did in the Chosun dynasty. ‘_ **_’Here my princess’’_ ** _, he tried to be a gentleman. ‘_ **_’I would rather be a queen, they have more power but thank you my lovely servant’’_ ** _, without getting out of charakter Ji☆star mixed her own personality well with her already written character, which is the reason no one said anything._ **_‘’Hey look isn’t that BTS?’’_ ** _, her date pointed on the life sized paper dolls of BM and Suga._ **_‘’Tz...NamJin is the one_ ** **_and only true pairing’’_ ** _, as she said that looked SeoJun a bit shocked at her._

 **_‘’...you are such a pervert’’_ ** _, without realizing that he spoke out what he said he too continued to stay in character._ **_‘’But that is why I love you so much~~’’_ ** _, he smiled and took her hand which rested at the table. Ji☆star was a bit shocked at what she heard but didn’t dare to give in._

 

 **_‘’Check this out! Wolf ears haha’’_ ** _, Lexo showed I.M what she found at the gift shop. He put them on and immediately began to howl._

 **_‘’OMG Kyun don’t be so embarrassing’_ ** **’** , Lexo looked annoyed at him. **_‘’No, you should have said don’t behave like a little child. And I would have said, well maybe I need to behave like one soon to be able to manage to have one’’_ ** **_‘’That is bullshit’’_ **, Lexo looked at the Staff who nodded and said that is what the script says. 

 ** _‘’Don’t behave like a child, everybody looks at us funny’’_** , _she managed so say it._ ** _‘’Honey, don’t be. I mean I have to practice for my own kids right?’’_** _, he winked at her._ _After picking out the right animal ears for each other, they went on to the outdoor site of the Amusement park or wanted. I.M saw something familiar. ‘_ ** _’Hey, hey let’s go on this ride’’_** _, he runs towards the huge ship, they call it ‘’The Conquistador’’._ ** _‘’Haah good old times, let’s go’’_** _, like he wanted they were on the ship._ ** _‘’Let’s do this, whoever has a straight face until the end wins’’_** _, he suggested._ ** _‘’And the loser has to pay for the whole food?’’_** _, Lexo liked the idea ,she wouldn’t let him win again. After the adventurous ride Lexo stumbled outside, admitting defeat. ‘_ ** _’Yes, again the King has won!’’_** _, as always I.M is allowed to be I.M. They tried a lot more rides and really had fun not just for the camera. After awhile they watched one of Lotte Worlds parades._

 **_‘’They really look nice together right?’’_ **, the staff whispered and laughed. 

 

 _The foreign couple was standing on the opposite of the ImXo couple watching the parade with sparkling eyes and holding hands._ **_‘’Hey, you said you wanted to try the water rides? Shall we go?’’_ ** _, Ten smiled warmly at Rose as she nodded. They enjoyed the water rides as well as the others. They ate at the crystal palace and went shopping._ **_‘’Hey look, how about we get another couple shirt?’’_ ** _, he asked Rosey smiling. She smiled back before it faded,_ **_‘’No...we don’t need it and we are already wearing kind of the same already..haha’’_ ** _. He looked a bit sad at her before smiling like the sun again,_ **_‘’Don’t care lets get this! And we didn’t even plan on our outfit today. That just means we know each other really well’’_ ** _. After he said that she got red and smiled at him. They continued their journey with new shirts and flower headbands. The day began to slowly come to an end._ **_‘’Let’s go where are not so many people’’_ ** _, Rose suggested. As they arrived at one of the many gardens they sat down at a bench._ **_‘’Well….that was it...huh.’’_ ** _, Ten said quietly._ **_‘’Yeah, seems like it’’_ ** _, Rose looked up looking at the sky. ‘_ **_’And we can’t do anything about it?’’_ ** _, he asked._ **_‘’Nope, we have to end this right here, right now. So no one will get hurt’’_ ** _, she looked at him firm._

 

 _The other couples went to the same garden. They sat around an circle with 3 unoccupied benches._ **_‘’Is it now the time to get sentimental?’’_ ** _, Ji☆star asked Seojun. He just mouthed a quiet_ **_‘’maybe’’_ ** _, while looking at her._ **_‘’Haaah, I am bet’’_ ** _, Lexo sat down at the bench and I.M stood in front of her not wanting to sit.  ‘_ **_’Oh my god, stop! We are not alone! Haha’’_ ** _, the office couple joked around while sitting on the bench._

 **_‘’Well, today was a good day right?’’_ ** _, all 4 male partners said. The female counterparts smiled warmly._ **_‘’Yes, you know what? We can still be friends right? I mean we started being friends so why not go back?’’_ ** _, Rosey suggested. Ten nodded happily, not wanting to lose her._ **_‘’I think it is time to give you something what I wanted to do the whole time, you know friendship rings right? Forget that shit, we skipped this base from the beginning. So I got us this’’_ ** _, Seojun holds up two cute bracelets._ **_‘’No way, how cute’’_ ** _’, Ji☆star hugged him and they both put them on._ **_‘’I don’t know if this is the right time..or..not but I just have to do this!’’_ ** _, Bogum stands up. I.M leans forward to Lexo. But before they come too close to each other,_ **_‘’OMG NOO...I MEAN YES but stand up please!!’’_ ** _, Chan slapped Bogum shook on his shoulder and tried to make him stand up again. ‘_ **_’Hey, is this an proposal?! OMG how cute’’’_ ** _, Ten and Rosey turned around like the other 2 couples towards the office couple._ **_‘’Hey, funny isn’t it? 4 couples at the same place, that must mean good luck, youre all invited to the wedding!’’_ ** _, Bogum laughed after standing up. A shook Chan shouted,_ **_‘’WHAT WEDDING?!’’_ ** _Ten and Rose laughed,_ **_‘’We are friends!’’_ **

  


‘ ** _’Woow….that is still really cringey tho’’_** , Han said leaning back besides Minho at his chair. The TSS member invited their friends over to their hideout to look at the footage that the director gave them from the shoot, bloopers and the real ads. **_‘’I swear, if I have to to this again I will kill someone!’’_** , Rosey whined followed by a loud laughing crowd of Idols.


	16. Chapter 16

**_’How long do we have to walk?’_ ** ’, Ji☆star huffed, taking tiny steps.  **_‘’We didn’t even walk for an hour or so.’_ ** ’  **_‘’’HEY she has asthma, you know what that is? It is spelled A-S-T-H-M-A you moron!’’_ ** , their old manager leashed at the annoyed manager from the Wanna One members.  **_‘’Ji☆star stop it we’re there in like 5 minutes’_ ** ’, the calm leader of TSS claimed. The remaining cast of  _ ‘’Adventures World: Idol Edition’’ _ climbed up a steep forest path. They’re journey around the world begun 3 episodes ago and currently they spent their time in China but instead of sightseeing in the city they went camping instead, which not everybody liked. They arrived at the camping site in time just as Lexo said.  **_‘’Okay since all of you arrived safely we will begin with the usual. Your first mission of today is to build the perfect camp! You have to build:_ **

 

  * **_**_a fireplace_**_**  
 **** ** _ ** _your tents_**_** ****


  * **_**_find food_**_**



******** ******** ******** ********

 

 

 

**_we will wish you good luck. Ah and today we won’t help you, I really mean it this time’’_ ** , the director grinned. Weeks went by, the variety show in which TSS and the other JYP artists and idols were shooting with went smoothly, luckily even after the  **5t** h episode the 4 girls were still one of the most favourite Idols on this show, maybe because they are so weird. After the first episode aired the ratings were over 0,12%. But sadly as the script said every week, someone had to go. The idols who had to leave were: Minho, Hyungwon, Jeonghan and Woojin. 11 Idols remaining. They split up in 3 teams to fulfill their missions on time, before it got dark. After some mistakes and much fighting they found what they had to find and build what they had to build.  **_‘’Well, tent is up, fire is burning….so team food. I have an very important question. Where is the food you should have gathered, mates?’’_ ** , the self proclaimed chef for this week, Bang Chan asked.  **_‘’...don’t ask me! I didn’t do anything’’_ ** , Ji☆star defended herself while looking at her teammate Hyunjin. He looked bewildered at Ji ,  **_‘’W-what? I wasn’t the one who ate all of the berries we found!’’_ ** , he too defended himself. **_‘’Look, we had to try them, you know if they are poisonous. And after we did we couldn’t find any more’’_ ** , S.coups laughed nervously. The others sighed. **_‘’Good thing I already expected this. I brought a pot and instant noodles’’_ ** , Chef Kihyun boasted. The team didn’t need to starve the first day.Yay. Since they cleared the first task they got their price. Cheap meat. But. Meat is meat. 

 

They got sleepy after eating and began to wander one by one into their big tent that the team build. **_‘’Hey...just one? For all of us? That is going to be pretty cozy’’_** , Chan said. After an exhausting day all Idols slept like little babies in the tent. The next day began early for the young Idols. The plan for the day was to walk up the mountain and back to civilization while solving more or less difficult tasks ** _. ‘’Finally! We are back, Hello fast food restaurants, subway, rude people!’’_** ,GuanLin cheered. They made it back, it took them more than half a day since they got lost in the mountains and someone rolled down the road which took thanks to that a lot of time to get back on the right tracks. Exhausted they waited for the producer to arrive at the meetup. They looked annoyed as they saw that the whole crew who wasn’t with them including their managers came out of a starbucks drinking ice cold drinks, making the Idols and their cameramen jealous. Rose tried to kill the puppy with stares. **_‘’Oh, suddenly it is so cold’’_** , he shivered. **_‘’Yeah, because of the drinks, they are so good~’’_** , the manager tells her subordinate. The stares of the Idols should have hurt like daggers but sadly the crew were immune to them. **_‘’Oh you're back. Later than we asked you to be but no one is missing a leg, an eye or even an person, cool. Then let's  continue with the program...in like 10 minutes’’_** , the director said and buyed every remaining Idol an iced latte. After the break the filming continued. **_‘’So, since you were successful on completing the missions, will receive for the rest of the day a guide who will show you a bit of beijing’’_** , as the director told them that the Idols cheered and hugged each other, feeling a huge relief. **_‘’OMG I thought that we had to do more climbing or stuff like that’’_** , Lexo huffed. They were told that their guides would arrive in half an hour so they were able to put their stuff in their hotel rooms. After freshening up the idols gathered before their bus, still waiting for the guides. **_‘’Ayo wassup’’_** , **_‘’Oh god no...please no’’_** , Chan closed her eyes in disbelief as she saw who one of the guides were. **_‘’Welcome to Beijing ladies and gentlemen’’_** , the talkative guide introduces himself and his coworker. **_‘’For those who don’t know me I am Lucas born as Huang Xuxi and my brother Dong Si Cheng better knows as WinWin’’_** , the mouths of TSS, Kihyun and Yugi opened up wide as they saw the second guide. **_‘’It’s not like the first one was annoying enough. No you have to make the second guide to be the finishing move huh?’’_** , Rose muttered angry. The idols clapped after the introductions were made. Getting in the bus Chan and Rose got at last in the bus, which turned out to be not the best idea they had. Lucas gestured them over as there were two seats besides him and Lucas at the far back. ** _‘’Hey Sicheng let Chan sit at the end you go middle Rose and then me, you know for the views, today were the maknae line!’’_** , the two TSS members thought that Lucas did it knowing what happened in the past, they had no choice but to do what he said as there were just those two seats left. ¾ Idols were uncomfortable sitting at the back meanwhile the 4th energetic Idol showed them a timetable which had four destinations written down which had to be removed one by one. **_‘’Okay so you are all curious what the first place is right? Any guesses?’’_** , Lucas tried to motivate his guests. ** _‘’A restaurant?’’_** , Hyunjin asked with sparkling eyes. But Lucas shook his head. ** _‘’An relaxing bath house for our shore bodies?’’_** , Kihyun asked. Again Lucas shook with his head. ** _‘’Winwin drum rolls please!’’_** , Cheng did as he was told, Rose got with every move he did. **_‘’It is…’_** , after a long pause and never ending drumroll sounds coming besides Rose she got angry and ripped the slip which covered the first destination off. ** _‘’Woah, fierce little lady couldn't wait any longer huh? The first destination is the Temple of Heaven!’’_** , Lucas laughed and shouted. All passengers clapped excited, or at least acted to be. Rose and Chan were getting more and more uncomfortable as they remained seated besides Winwin, some of the Idols noticed that. ** _‘’Hey, Rose you’re not able to not sit besides a window right? Switch with me before an accident happens’’_** , Kihyun smiled and switched with her letting her sit on his seat besides Sungwoon. Chan had to endure it a bit longer as Rose had to, getting a bit of watery eyes. ** _‘’Ahh, I totally forgot Ji☆star she has like you a dust allergy right? It is always very dusty at the back of a vehicle Sorry Chan come sit here’’_** , Hyunjin also offered his as he saw how uncomfortable she is, seat not even waiting for Chan to respond. He took her hand jerking her up and sent her flying to his seat as they drove over a bumpy road. ** _‘’OMG are you okay? I am sorry’’_** , he said sad looking if she is alright. **_‘’Sit down son!’’_** the busdriver shouted. 

 

**_‘’Let's enjoy this sight. The beautiful Heaven temple! I will tell you something about the history that happened at this place and show you around, like a good guide should!’’_ ** , Lucas grinned wide. As they walked through the place Lucas and Winwin shared the history of the temple, **_‘’The temple complex was constructed from 1406 to 1420 during the reign of the Yongle Emperor. He also build the Forbidden City and in the 16th century it became the Temple of Heaven, by name and grew .The complex was visited by the Emperors of the Ming and Qing dynasties for annual ceremonies of prayer to Heaven for good harvest, regardless of your religion. Also…’’_ ** , Lucas was really good at telling them everything they wanted to know and it was exciting to listen to him, despite his always funny and goofy site. The camera team decided that they filmed enough but the idols to explore further which made guide Lucas very happy. **_‘’Its okay, I will tell you much more! team cam, you can rest!’’_ ** , he said as he guided the team to some benches they could rest on. The idols happily talked with each other as the main guide was away.  **_‘’I didn’t think that this would be so much fun, seriously he talks a lot like always but it is very interesting’’_ ** , Bangchan said.  **_‘’Yeah, way better than me but watch out I have some skills myself to make you happy!’’_ ** , Sicheng laughed.  **_‘’Uhu...you sure do’’_ ** , Chan muttered.  **_‘’What?’’_ ** , S.coups asked.  **_‘’Mhm? Nothing’’_ ** , she looked happily at Winwin and S.coups. 

  
  


The first tour ended and the Idols were a bit tired. **_‘’Hey guides can we eat a little something?’’_ ** , Yugyeom asked nicely. The guides looked at each other and nodded. Back in the city they got handed another mission letter. Bang read it aloud, ‘ **_’The brave warriors of Beijing always enjoyed good food. Find 5 well known and liked street foods! Once chosen you must eat this food. You choose who has to eat through challenges you will receive later on’_ ** ’, the Idols cheered, being able to taste Chinese street food, this is an awesome mission. Another sheet was giving to them with 15 pieces of paper stuck on it. Without hesitation Bangchan ripped one piece off without discussing with the others.  **_‘’CHAN COULD YOU NOT? WE ARE A TEAM RIGHT!’’_ ** , Hyunjin ticked off, which surprised everyone including the staff.  **_‘’D- did you just speak informally to me?’’_ ** , he asked squinting his eyes.  **_‘’Bother with the consequences later mate’’_ ** , he turned away from him.  **_‘’Hey...what is...Misandao..?’’_ ** , Rose asked the others.  **_‘’Honey pastry, it tastes really good’_ ** ’, Lucas was happy that this was on the list. Besides the dish was a number which symbolized how much people have to eat it. **_‘’4 people are allowed to eat this’ huh’’_ ** , Kihyun read. The next gap showed how they had to decide who was allowed to eat, this had to be ripped separately. But before doing that they chose to find were some honey pastries were sold. Not long after the search they found a cute little pastry shop which sold misandao.  **_‘’Okay, let’s see who is allowed to eat’’_ ** . The gap showed that they have to decide through rock, paper, scissors. The players got ready. An fierce competition began between the Idols.  **_‘’Wuhuuuu I am the KING!’’_ ** , Lucas shouted. **_‘’Bro, you didn’t win you lost’’_ ** , Guanlin had to tell him.  Lexo, Kihyun, Guanlin and Hyunjin got to eat the pastries.  **_‘’Omg...they are soo good’’_ ** , Lexo smiled happily tasting the crunchy outside and the soft honey flavour.  **_‘’Trivia:  Legend has it that the snack was named by Su Tungpo, a literary giant and statesman in the Song Dynasty. He was testing his new precious sword by cutting three lines on a limestone, when his attendant served the pastry also with three lines cut on it, so Su spontaneously named it “Misandao”_ ** , Lucas explained as he almost drooled over the little cubes. The next field got chosen more carefully. **_‘’Okay I will take it of now okay?’’_ ** , Sungwoon was the one who took take the next strip off. **_‘’Oh no...douzhi’_ ** ’, Sicheng exclaimed. Lucas again explained what this dish is.  **_‘’Mung Bean Milk, the taste and smells is...well...you will find out.’’_ ** 3 People had to drink this. While they searched for a street vendor they talked about their hobbies and such, Winwin tried to talk to Rose even though she didn’t look like she wanted to. Sungwoon saw her sour look and decided to help her out of this situation, **_‘’Hey Rose didn’t you say that you like snow globes? Look what I found there is a special one of the Temple of Heaven, maybe you can buy one. Hey is it okay if we go inside an buy something?’’_ ** , He asked the staff and took her a small shop. **_‘’Waah, such a nice guy. Doesn’t even know what is going on but still decides to help. But watch out that it doesn’t backfire’’_ ** , Kihyun told the two oldest TSS members. Arriving at an vendor closely followed by Roe and Sungwoon. The mission for the Douzhi was to ask a person who she likes the most out of the 13 members.  **_"Oh I will choose whom my granddaughter likes. She likes Wanna One and Got7"_ ** , an elderly lady smiled at them as the two names fell the 3 male idols thanked her and fake cried. **_‘’Oh, dis-’_ ** ’, before he could finish what he wanted to say he had to choke.  **_‘’I told you’’_ ** , Lucas laughed at Yugyeom, Guanlin and Sungwoon who had to eat it.  **_‘’Of to the next destination!’’_ ** , this time Ji☆star ripped the next piece off. Lucky enough they didn’t have to walk further away for their next dish. **_‘’Wandouhuang is a pea cake, different from the french versions this one is golden and shaped in soft cubes and has a gooey texture. People say it is like a spring breeze. Give papa a high number so that he doesn’t starve!’’_ ** , Lucas said as he rolled the dices. Sadly both landed on the 1. The 7 highest numbers were the winners. Rose took both big foam dices in one hand each and smashed them on the ground. The others didn't believe that she could get a high number BUT she did! **_‘’What the...12?!’_ ** ’, Lucas looked in disbelief as Roe finger gunned at him.  **_‘’Delicious~’’_ ** , Ji☆star held her cheeks as she ate piece for piece of the soft cake. Rose looked a bit disgusted at the cake.  **_‘’You usually don’t eat gooey stuff…’’_ ** , Winwin said to her. She looked sad at him as she remembered the time he found out about that.  **FLASHBACK** .  **_‘’No, I do. I LOVE IT’’_ ** , she stood up from the bench she was sitting on and took a bite. **_‘’It...it is nice...it is really good’’_ ** , Roe looked surprised at the others who laughed at her expression. The next food was the worst that could have possible been. **_‘’Oh you choose one of the most favourite foods that foreigners try’’_ ** , the director laughed.  **_‘’F****...edit that out’’_ ** , Chan said.  **_‘’Jackson warned me, if I ever be in China I should avoid it’’_ ** , Yugyeom laughed disgusted. Kihyun fell on his knees and cheered,  **_"Today it isn't going to be me, I swear!"_ **

 

The next mission had to be done in pairs because two people had to eat the well known tofu.  **_"Okay you have to find someone who will decide who has to eat the tofu, an easy game. Try to impress them!"_ ** , the staff told them. They made the following teams:

Lexo x Sungwoon

S.coups x Yugyeom

Rose x Lucas

Kihyun x BangChan x GuanLin

Hyunjin x Chan

Winwin x Ji☆star 

 

Luckily they found some people who weren't afraid to be filmed and helped the Idols.  **_‘’Okay we are going to show you some acts and you have to decide which you did like the least, I know it will be hard but I believe in you’_ ** ’,Lucas encouraged the woman. And without further ado the couples showed what they got, more or less. Tea Lexo and Sungwoon was a mess, even though everybody thought they will get 1st place. Rose and Lucas decided to cover each others groups which was really good and well liked by everybody. Hyunjin nd Chan, like the visuals they were decided to pose a bit which made everybody laugh out loud. Ji☆star was pissed that she needed to be in a group with Winwin but tired to give her best as she didn't want to eat the stinky tofu. The woman decided that the first team was the one who wasn't able to impress her much so they lost. **_‘’Mhm...doesn’t this smell good?’’_ ** , Lucas held the tofu under Lexos nose.  **_‘’I would want to curse at you...but I can’t’’_ ** , Lexo held her nose. Sungwoon was pale after eating the tofu and not reacting to anything. Lexo broke down in tears and needed to puke. 

 

**_‘’What...I won?’_ ** ’,Rose blinked at the others. **_‘’F*** yeah! I WON’’_ ** , she shouted as she held the longer end of the Chopstick, which they broke in small pieces. Winners were the five with the longest part. The winner for the last food were Yugi, Winwin ,Bangchan, Ji☆star and Rosey.  **_‘’Okay, trivia time guys! Tanghulu is one of the best childhood memories for people who grew up in Beijing and its neighbouring city Tianjin. Street vendors strung eight Chinese hawthorns one after another on a bamboo skewer and dipped them in boiling sugar before drying them on a wooden board. The taste is an unforgettable combination of sweet and sour. Nowadays there are other fruits which you can get like strawberries and so on but hawthorns are still the best if you ask me!’’_ ** , Lucas did his duty as the winners bought there 2 sticks of Tanghulu each. The winners were happily eating their fruits on a stick. Rose looked at Sungwoon who was still done from the delicious tofu. She decided to go over to him,  **_‘’Hey, idiot. You okay? I think you need some sugar to forget the taste of this shit you ate’’_ ** , she shove the half full stick in his face, waiting for a reaction.  **_‘’My..for a change you can be nice too huh?’’_ ** , he finally looked up at her, laughing.  **_‘’Don’t get me wrong, you looked like an abandonment puppy and it would be bad if the crew would film you like this’’_ ** , she ate her other stick with strawberries on it when suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. she looked in the opposite direction since she knows this game but Lucas knew this game better,  **_‘’Never get distracted’’_ ** . He took several bites of her stick making her furious.  **_‘’YUKHEI!!’’_ ** .


	17. Brother don't worry

**_‘’3...2...1_ ** **_Hello_ ** **_we are_ ** **_TSS’’_ ** , the 4 Idols of the girl group TSS introduced themselves for their first fan meeting. The fans, called Worth’s, cheered. **_‘’Welcome to our first ever meeting! We will have a good time today!’’_ ** the leader Lexo said happily. Weeks went by and all four were happy that they can finally greet their fans officially since their debut. JYP did not allow them a fanmeet, he was to afraid that something bad would happen. They firstly began to answer some fan questions which were wrote on sticky notes. **_‘’..really..?..You always ask this question! It is and will ever be NamJin for Ji☆star ‘’_ ** , the maknae cried. **_‘’Okay, next one please’’_ ** , The host suggested as the whole room laughs. Some questions were easy like what is your favourite color or where you ever in love but some were a bit tricky for the Idols to answer. **_‘‘Ah….did you ever had a boyfriend?’’_ ** , Rose asked their leader. She looked shocked for a short moment before answering, **_‘’If I have to be honest. No. I am an unlucky girl when it comes to love.’’_ ** She needed to lie. No one should ever know that she was together with an Idol a lot of girls love when he was still a trainee and she a independent rapper. Neither did they need to know that she isn’t on the market right now. Out of the 4 Idols Ji☆star was the only one who didn’t have a romance in her trainee days, which put her in ease. After their Q&A they went on to the personal fanmeet. TSS sat in a row, before them a long table and in front a stool each for every Idol to welcome a fan. The beginning was awkward as it was the first time for Worth’s and TSS to see each other. After a couple of minutes the tension was gone. They had to converse in all different languages they knew since some american and german fans were present to congratulate them. **_‘’Hi, what’s your name?’’_ ** , Lexo who sat in the middle asked the girl who blushed in front of her. The girl told her shyly her name and held her album in front of Lexo. **_‘’So, done. Do you want to ask me something?’’_ ** , she looked her fan in her eyes while she signed the album. The fan first shook with her head but then looked up, **_‘’Ah...I want to tell you that you are my bias! You are so cool, like really. My friends don’t really like TSS, they say that you are just a bunch of delinquents who didn't grow up into adults. But I know that you are really good people, you always try to show us your real personality. Like now. Ji☆star plainly discussed with me why she thinks that NamJin is better than Taexcookie and it was like I would talk with a friend. I am usually used to be really careful with my choice of words when I am at a fanmeet because I don’t want to hurt them, but if something like that happens with you I just can talk about it with you. That is what makes you different from the other groups. Ah...I talked to much, I hold up everybody else! It was good that my most favorite leader was able to listen to me. Thanks, I will come back, I promise’’_ ** , Lexo hushed an **_‘’Thank you’’_ ** before the fan went on to Rose. Lexo was deeply moved by what the fan told her. She always thought about how the fans see her and the girls, she was glad that they were able to show their true selves even if that meant that they would cause troubles.  Ji☆star got a bunch of account names who wrote FF’s and titles which had a good reviews, she was happy that she could openly talk about that with her fans. Chan was having a good time with her fans too laughing, joking and such. Rose on the other hand was still a bit stiff. The fans tried to let her loosen up. They joked around gave her stuff to wear and were surprised that she really has a different personality as her resting b**** face shows. Mostly anyways. **_‘’Oh look there she is, do you see her?’’_ ** , a fan who talked to Rose tried to show his girlfriend, he was with and pointed at the crowd. **_‘’Really? Where? Is she my fan?’’_ ** , Roe looked curiously towards the crowd. The fans laughed at her, the last fan gave her a sunflower headband, she had to wear it making her look ridiculous. Rosey looked at the crowd, in that moment the fan said **_‘’Yes, look here’’_ ** , and opened a pocket mirror at Roe’s face which makes her jump in surprise. **_‘’Woah! That one goes to you. But the next time we see each other I am going to make you pay!’’_ ** , she laughed at the fan and gave him a high five before the laughing girl changed her seat. After talking one to one with their fans they performed some songs and their fans sang happily along. Covering some dances from cute to bold both boy and girl dances were perfectly done, if there wasn’t their dorky elderly. The two oldest needed to play each other. Be it poking in their asses, biting and stuff but the fans loved it. After a couple of ours having their times of their lives they needed to say goodbye to the Worth’s who came. **_‘’I hope you had all fun! We will see each other again very soon~ ! I promise you guys!!’’_ ** _,_ Lexo shouted and the fans cheered. The idols waved their goodbyes and left the stage. **_‘’And how was your first fanmeeting?’’_ ** , the puppy asked, handing them water. **_‘’Yeah, pretty cool. I actually thought that we just have teenagers as fans. Turns out that that isn’t quite the case’’_ ** , Rose gulped down her water after giving her opinion. **_‘’You know that one fan? She came with her husband. I asked how old she was and she said 40! 40!! We have an wide age range of fans who are willing to pay just to meet us. We must have done something right if that happens, right?’’_ **, the maknae smiled. 

  


**_‘’Okay, ready? I asked you if you are ready?’’,_** JYP asked. The girls and their managers sat in JYP’s office. He called them on short notice to tell them something important. ** _‘’I swear to satan, if there is another scandal I will skin you alive’’_** , the manager whispered. Which made the girls shiver, cause that could be the case. **_‘’Okay. You showed, once again, that you have a very loving fanbase. And I received some requests on SNS that they want an comeback. Now. How about we spice things a bit up a bit? You know tease them. But I don’t mean teasing as in giving accidently spoilers about the comeback, like other labelmates do..almost too often.  I and the other producers thought it would be an good idea if we make sub unit and solo songs and choreos that you perform live. Randomly on the shows. We want to see how the fans react. Is it positive we will push further, if not we will try to let you come back at a later time.’’_** The girls were happy as they heard that they could go back on the stage again. JYP further explained how he thought they should attack, **_‘’1. Unit between Ji☆star and Rose, dunno make it something funky or RnB-ish an sing along song with unexpected rap parts!’’_** The two which were spoken about looked at each other in disbelief. Them in one unit, hopefully no one loses an eye. **_‘’2. Solo Chan covers an dance or we make an own choreography something like that, fans love such things as we have seen thanks to Rose and her monthly covers! 3. Sub unit Chan and Lexo. I thought about an mid-slow song. Something the fans have to think about BUT not to hard. Nothing that ruins the mood! And lastly an new non title track for the new album. This is going to be an sad ballad.’’_** They looked at each other. **_‘’And in which time frame should this all happen?’’_** , the puppy asked while taking notes. JYP looked at one of his producers, ** _‘’Mhm….how about 3 weeks. I mean every week something new comes out. And on the 4th week the REAL comeback comes unexpectedly.’’_**   The manager and puppy looked shocked. How should they do all this in 4 weeks with live stages and such. JYP laughed, **_‘’What? Can’t handle that? I can give this idea to another of our groups. Hey, do you think ITZY would be interested?’’_** The TSS crew got big eyes and shouted ** _‘’N_** ** _O_** **_WE_** **_G_** ** _OT_** **_T_** ** _H_** ** _I_** ** _S_** ** _!_** ** _’’_** ,firing up their spirits. 

  


**_‘’Okay and CUT. Scene 10/50 done! Let’s take a break!’’_ ** TSS sat on different colored cubes and jumped up when the word break appeared. **_‘’Woow….40 more scenes to go...yaay….’’_ ** , the leader exclaimed rather not happy since they were awake since 3AM. The puppy brought them water and encouraged them, **_‘’You did great! Keep up the good work and we are finished in a flash!’’_ ** The members appreciated that their managers are with them the whole time. Be it for watching that they are comfortable or other things. **_‘’WHAT? You will not use that shot of her you have plenty more, didn’t Ji☆star shoot like 40 seconds with the fan? And you use THOSE 5 seconds where she looks like a professional? I mean sexy yeah, but not slutty!’’_ ** , the alpha manager takes care of the things she is best at, making sure the girls get the best treatment from others. **_‘’Hey, did anyone of you order an food truck?’’_ ** , one of the film crew members asked loudly the whole studio. Everybody turned around. **_‘’FOOD?’’_ ** , Chan exclaimed with an meme face (I will post it if I find it). No one knew who ordered it. **_‘’That seems shady, let's check it out!’’_ ** , Rose walked ahead, followed by the other TSS party and the staff who were curious. Arrived outside they saw two cute trucks with banners which had written, **_‘’TSS fighting!’’_ ** and ‘ **_’calm down brother will be successful’’_ ** _,_ written on it.

 

The counter doors opened and a cheerful voice shouted, ** _‘’Come here, come were. We will provide you with sweet desserts and beverage.’’_** You could already smell the sweet cakes they had on display. **_‘’W-wait. Jackson?’’_** , Lexo said perplexed. **_‘’Ohoo, You caught me already! I told you we should have dressed up!’’_** , a overly excited Jackson slapped a Leader who was tending to the fillings of a crepe he was making. **_‘’Yes, you say so many things that this seemed to have slipped my mind. You are forbidden from talking more than 8 words in every sentence from now on!’’_** , JB shouted at Jackson after he failed to put the cheesecake cream beautifully in the crepe. Hyungwon came from the back of the other truck with vegetables and other things, **_‘’Hey, open the door it is getting heavier every second.’’_** Immediately a fired up Joohoney opened the door and let him in. **_‘’So...like..why are you all here?’’_** _,_ Ji☆star asked. The Idols turned cooks looked at TSS. **_‘’Well it is because we want to support you! We thought that food trucks wouldn’t be enough. But food trucks + us would be a blast!’’_** , Mark explained. **_‘’_** ** _H_** ** _u_** ** _h_** ** _’’_** , the TSS crew responded untrustworthy. **_‘’Well it is definitely not because we wanted to battle things out and couldn’t decide how to!’’_** , Yugyeom stutterd as he flipped over the next crepe a staff member ordered. Again just a **_‘’_** ** _H_** ** _u_** ** _h_** ** _’’_** was heard. **_‘’Yah! hold your maknae line under control with what he says!’’_** , I.M said loudly. **_‘’Yah! You don’t shout at others!’’_** , the alpha manager had to restrict him. **_‘’So….you are here to support us at our MV making, not because you wanted to compete against each other...right?’’_** , Roe repeated. All male Idols nodded in agreement. ** _‘’_** ** _H_** ** _u_** ** _h_** ** _~_** ** _’’_** , is what was heard from the female Idols. The whole crew knew what was happening all but the boys themselves. They thought that the others didn’t caught wind of their competition. So Monsta X and Got7 offered food to everybody. Team MX made sandwiches, Hamburgers and other snacks, Got7 satisfied the sweet tooth of everybody by selling crepes, cake and other sweet temptations. The TSS members did the same as the crew and got themself something to eat. **_‘’H- Hey! What are you doing!’’_** , Hyungwon looked in disbelief as the female members stood at the sweets truck instead of theirs. **_‘’Huh? What? We want something sweet for the beginning’’_** , the maknae told them. **_‘’Uwah! The last time I saw such an amazing crepe was in Japan!’’_** , Rosey’s eyes sparkled as JB handed her the strawberry crepe. JB was proud of their crepes, **_‘’Well we were teached by a friend who sells those crepes at his japanese cafe.’’_** Lexo ordered some churros with chocolate sauce and to her surprise it was Yugyeom who made them. **_‘’Here I hope they taste as sweet as honey, honey~’’_** , the last part Yugyeom said was faint. **_‘’They better don’t taste like honey because I didn’t ordered the honey ones!’’_** , she turned around after not returning sweet words. **_‘’HAH! Don’t get burned Yugyeom. That is what you get for being such a smooth talker’’_** , Honey snickered while cutting the meat. ** _‘’The only one who is smooth as honey is our honey tho’’_** , I.M laughed and hugged Joohoney from the side. Energized thanks to I.M Joohoney said that he would make a poem out of honey. **_‘’Ayo J.Honey drop the beat! H’’_** , I.M hopped onto the same train as his soulmate. **_‘’Okay. Honey is beautiful glistering in the sun’’_** , he was unstoppable. **_‘’O_** ** _h_** **_g_** ** _o_** ** _d_** ** _’’_** , the TSS members went inside after eating their food.  They went straight to the dressing room to change their makeup, hairstyle and outfit. **_‘’Hey, where is So-shin?’’_** , the puppy asked. **_‘’Mhm...she was here before we went outside, strange’’_** , the leader wondered. She and Chan sat down on a chair and immediately pulled out their phone to distract themselves. Meanwhile Ji☆star and Rose went to the outfits. **_‘’Huh? Why aren’t they arranged?’_** ’, Roe asked the oldest member but Ji☆star shrugged with her shoulders. **_‘’Well because we are in charge of making you look good for the rest of the day’’_** , a well known high pitched voice responded. **_‘’Hey, guys’’_** , BamBam waved at them standing in the doorway with the other lost boys. **_‘’Huh’’_** , again is all that was heard. **_‘’Aren’t you glad that we want to help you?’’_** , Kihyun asked them as he and Youngjae walked to Chan’s chair to look at her hair. **_‘’Well, yes...no? Depending what you want to do?’’_** , Chan said a bit creeped out. ** _‘’Ah trust us! We know what we’re doing!’’_** , Shownu strutted besides Lexo opening the makeup case. The puppy didn’t know what he should do so he gave the the new stylists the script and went off. **_‘’Hey! HEY! How can you leave us? You damn MUT!!’’_** , Rose exploded. **_‘’Now now. Don’t get angry you will only get wrinkles this way’’_** , Shownu laughed as he pointed at his forehead. Rose turned to him in disbelieve. And so did the exiting hours begin.

 

 **_‘’Ah! You’re hurting me!’’_ ** , Chan complained. **_‘’Yes yes. My mom said it should hurt when you braid someone’s hair’’_ ** , Youngjae explained as he did that. **_‘’Ah I think you got that wrong, whenever I braid someone's hair it doesn’t hurt and it turns out good. Okay now look at me. Huh, why are so red? Did I use to much blush?’’_ ** , he inched closer on Lexo’s face as he cupped it in his direction to look. **_‘’What do you mean you don’t want to wear this? Your CEO wore this too and look he got successful!’’_ ** , Wonho complained as he held a pair of transparent pants in his hand. Rose looked angry at him, **_‘’Then you wear it! I am not used to be exposed like a certain someone!’’_ ** Wonho sneered at her, **_‘’Aah, you’re jealous right? Because I can wear stuff like that and you can’t because...because you just can’t! But you can wear this!’’_ ** The other members laughed as they heard their heated arguing. Bambam stood behind them and waited for Ji☆star to change into what he thought would be perfect for the next scene. **_‘’Ah….I don’t think...that...oh...okay. Well it fit’’_ ** , Ji☆star comes out of the closet after adjusting some things here and there. Bambam nodded happy, **_‘’Yes that's it! I actually thought you would get some because of your….you know but it turned out just right. Kay get the rest done. Hey team makeup and hair! I swear if you mess up I am going to do unimaginable things to you.’’_ ** On the other hand Roe and Wonho were still arguing, ‘ **_’BUT WHY!’’_ ** , he shouted at her. **_‘’BECAUSE! LOOK AT IT’’_ ** , she shouted back. **_‘’Oh my gosh, I can’t work like this!’’_ ** , Kihyun sighed. **_‘’Hey Youngjae your braid side is crooked’’_ ** . Bambam sighed and got between them before someone dies. **_‘’Okay. I got your problem. Wonho don’t force her into something she doesn’t want to wear okay? And even if she wanted. She has short legs, the pants are way to long for her. It wouldn’t look good at all. But I agree something transparent plastic like would be awesome, I think I saw something similar hanging here’’_ ** , Bambam shove both away from the rag and searched for something. **_‘’Aha. See this is a plastic jacket. If we combine this with some other clothes it will look ridiculous cool.’’_ ** After mixing something together what goes well Bambam gave a satisfied grin, **_‘’And once again I was right.’’_ ** Rose turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, **_‘’Wow, didn’t think I would like it...but I do... a lot. And those shoes and accessories you choose are awesome!’’_ **, she smiled at both Idols. After doing the finishing on TSS the filming began shortly after.

 

  **_‘_ ** **_’Okay, now. In this scene where all of you sit on the table and pretend to eat. Please don’t eat the food not until we finished all of the scenes’’_ ** , the director told them. The 4 members sat on the table joking around, shortly after they heard an **_‘’NO NO NO’’_ ** . **_‘’Hach...director the aesthetic is completely gone if they sit like this’_ ** ’, an face palming Minhyuk walks to the director. **_‘’For real now?’’_ ** , Chan looked at her other members. The director agreed with Minhyuk in every aspect, for whatever reason. **_‘’Okay, Ji☆star you sit here...you here and Lexo since you are the tallest and the leader sit here’’_ ** , he gestures them to their new assigned places. After replacing the members he camera began to roll. **_‘’Rose look away from the camera like this’’_ ** , he showed her how it is done. Of course she did what he wanted since no one intervened. After 15 minutes the scene was done. **_‘’Okay now for the rap scene Lexo go on the table’’_ ** , making it sound almost like a command. **_‘’Excuse me?’’_ ** , she looked at him in disbelief. He told her that this is what is written in the script and that he is sure that it is going to be a great scene. He again showed her how it is done, **_‘’Look sit in the middle here and let your legs dangle down after this you have to stand in the middle and the camera will roll from all sides and from above, got it?’’_ ** Lexo nodded. **_‘’Yes! I like that CUT!’’_ **, and so ended Lexos table play.

 **_"Oh, your scene is very easy just lean on the wall and after that the scene where you spray on the wall worry about yourself is going to be shoot’’_ ** , the next member scenes were shot and he explained what Ji☆star had to do. **_‘’Why are you the only one telling us what to do?’’_ ** , Ji☆star asked but did lean on the wall as he wanted her. **_‘’Well, I know the scriptwriter and director they trust me, RIGHT?’’_ ** , he turned around with a bright smile and got thumbs up from the whole production team. **_‘’CUT CUT YAH! What are you doing? It should look like you are really really telling him to watch out for you!’’_ ** , Minhyuk springs up from his seat and stomps to Ji☆star. **_‘’Tell whom?’’_ ** , she didn’t know what he meant. **_‘’What is your song about?’’_ ** , he tried to make her remember. **_‘’Ah~ so like this’’_ ** , Ji☆star got what he meant and showed a pose. **_‘’Yes exactly! And a little mischievous grin at the camera for the finishing touch! You’re such a fast learner’’_ **, he hops back to his seat.  

Rose sat on the floor of the colorful set, waiting for her script to be told. **_‘’Okay bring him in!’’_** , the staff shouted at someone from the sideline. Minhyuk was reading the script as he shouted, ‘ ** _’OMO~ you scared me.’’_** Rose didn’t look at Minhyuk until she heard him shout. Her eyes lit up, **_‘’Omma gawd. It’s a doggo!’’_** A big rottweiler sprints up to Minhyuk and barks at him. **_‘’C-can someone take him away from me?’’_** , he said a tad scared. Rose just sat there and whistled or at least tried to. The dog runs from Minnie to Rose and pushed her over, cause big dog. She patted him all over and played with him while listing to the owner what she is allowed to do and what not. ** _‘’Got it! We will have a lot of fun Rothy’’_**. Minhyuk didn’t had to say a lot on her scene, it was an easy one. Hold the dog on a leash, both looking dangerous. Rothy barks at a certain point. Rose looks proud into the camera. Done. 

Chan sat on a stool surrounded by colorful paper in different colors and patterns. **_‘’’Okay an easy one. You cut something out in this metallic color paper. In the end product it will look like you just cut a garland. And when I say now you unfold the garland and present it to the camera’’_ ** , again Minhyuk was the one to explain everything. **_‘’What are you even getting paid for?’’_ ** , the alpha manager stood besides the director looking annoyed at him. The cameras rolled and Chan did as she was told, happily cutting. She unfolded the garland which read _‘’don’t worry bout me’’_ . Suddenly a crash was heard. **_‘’ROTHY NO!’’_ ** , Chan turned around and saw a rushed Roe stumbled on set as the dog decided to storm the scene because of a fly. **_‘’Was the camera still rolling?’’_ ** , Minnie asks. Yes everything got captured. **_‘’Nice...that gives a bit of a comedy vibe to it, exactly what was missing’_ **’, grinning at the script writer.

Countless more scenes were shoot perfectly. The last one was the most calm one. The members were dressed in cute dresses sitting in a sea of cushions and played. ‘ **_’Okay here is your delivery of cute puppies!’’_ ** , the last remaining lost member shouted as he brought in a cart full of pups. The whole set exclaimed an **_‘’Aww~’’_ ** before the babies were let loose. **_‘’PUPPIES?’_ **’, the whole food truck crew stood in the doorway as they heard that someone would bring puppies over, especially Joohoney had his special look (you know which one I mean...I know it). 

 

**_BONUS_ **

 

  
  



	18. Runs in the family

Waiting for the jingle to happen all four members of TSS chattered happily with the hosts. **_‘’Okay, you just listened to Ateez’s Illusion on Radio Heartbeat where we gather all of you favorite Idols. Today with your hosts Taemin and me Sunny~’’_** , the short MC said signaling the others to clap. **_‘’Today we have some special guests, can you guess who it is?’’_** , she looks at the fans outside the studio which gathered at the huge glass wall. They cheered and held up signs with different fan love talk. ** _‘’Yes right~ It is one of the in the moment most wanted girl groups TSS’’_** , Taemin smiled. **_"_** ** _3.._** ** _2._** ** _.._** ** _1._** ** _._** ** _0_** **_Hello_** ** _we_** ** _are_** ** _TSS!"._** ** _‘’Hello, I am the always fast rapper and leader L-E-X-O.’’_** ** _‘’I am not the goddess of destruction but the one of your hearts, hello my name is Ji☆star !’’_** ** _‘’Hello, I may like trains but I like my Worthy’s way more~, I am Chan the not weird maknae’_** ’ and last but not least, **_‘’Roses are Rosey with Rose the one filling every quota, hello I am Rose’’_**. They introduced themselves and had a cringe attack for one minute which was joined by Taemin. In the meantime Sunny laughed like there is no tomorrow. ‘’Well...we need to practice that a bit more huh? I will give you special lessons sometime!’’, the members laughed as Sunny suggested that. ** _‘’Okay since we broke the ice, let’s talk about your new album shall we?’’_** , Taemin nodded to the members. **_‘’Yes, our new album which is called B.Y. And the title song is Calm down brother, which is a song about  telling an older boy that she isn’t a small sister anymore but a woman who doesn’t need to be protected all the time and wants to be seen like a strong woman who he should fell for’’_** , the leader explained. ** _‘’Or we’’_** , the maknae added. **_‘’It is an empowering song for everyone who feels like that to break out of this small mindset to be nice, doing everything what their love interest wants. Who doesn’t even know that he or she is being loved.’’_** , Ji☆star explained further. ** _‘’Ah~ and that is why your MV changes colors so drastically from just pastel to more darker shades?’’_** , Taemin asks. Rose answered, ** _‘’Well yes and no. The colors don’t completely change. The pastel colors are still seen in the what we call the awakening and transformations scenes. The ones where we get that our behaviour towards the love interest does not being acknowledged by him and the want to change. So the colors do not change they get more defined, sharper. We choose to represent that with pastel chrome colored scenes like the walls having chrome colored patches. Our clothes too’’_**. Chan continued, **_‘’The stuff we used, everything was chrome colored in some sort. And so we created by the camera work that it seems like we are using darker shades but still not changing our attitude. Just because we change it doesn’t mean that we can change everything we want. Then we would just be lying to ourselves.’’_** The hosts agreed to stay true to oneself and speaking their amazement that such a young girl group would catch up with this topic. ** _‘’Now I understand how the others songs on this match this concept! I was totally confused at first when your first trailer came out for the_** ** _Ji_** ** _Se_** ** _unit . And then after your one week promotion of_** ** _Ji_** ** _Se_** ** _, the solo choreo which was really well done by Chan followed by_** ** _Le_** ** _An_** ** _with lean on me and the sad ballad song which kind of caught me off guard because we don’t usually hear such soft tones from you’’_** , Taemin explained afid. ‘’Jup soo let’s make out the timeline of the songs after a short break! Let’s hear their new title song~’’, Sunny pushed the music button and turned off the mics.

 

 ** _‘’Yaah….I was really surprised by this album. I read that JYP wrote the title song and the sad one was written with you. I have to say I was a bit overwhelmed by the sadness of your voices...especially by the two younger ones…’’_** , Sunny complimented them. TSS suspected something. **_‘’Sunny...don’t ’’_** , Taemin tried to shut her off. **_‘’But I understand I had a lot of heartbreaks in my younger years. Even though I am still young! But those times will be over soon. But remember these feelings every time you need to show them. We professionals know when someones is faking their emotions. Maybe I will invite you sometime out and tell each other in detail about our heartbreaks. Heechul didn’t tell the full story so...’’_** , she winked at them. Taemin facepalmed himself. **_‘’_** ** _H_** ** _a_** ** _h_** ** _’’_** , was all what came out of their mouths. ** _‘’Oh...you didn’t know that he told me?’’_** , she looked dumbfounded. **_‘’No...how...does he know about US?’’_** , Rose pointed at herself and the others. **_‘’Mhm...wait I will ask. But I tell you news run fast when it is about our babies. And other Idols in generell, cause we need to be careful whom we trust’’_** , she winked again, laughing. The alpha manager sat outside the recording studio besides the staff. She saw that her girls were bothered by something. She gave them a asking head nod and the girls just waved acting like nothing happened. **_‘’I swear they are up to something….remember their facial expressions..they think I am dumb’’_** , she gave the puppy a briefing. ** _‘’Mhm….he says that he got the news from Boa. And Boa knows through Henry. And Henry says he knows from Amber. She knows it from Key’’,_** she pauses to look at Taemin before continuing. **_‘’Key knows thanks to Taeyong and he knows it from Jeno and Jeno oh...he knows it from you guys. Oh even the solo artists know about it...group chat. That means...everybody knows except for the staff’_** , she smiled her best eye smile she could. Chan smiled back, ** _‘’Well were ****** aren’t we?’’_** Taemin tried to calm them down by saying that no one will tell the press or JYP himself. **_‘’Well, I wouldn’t be so sure Heechul loves gossiping’’_** , Sunny sips at her Iced latte. ** _‘’H_** ** _u_** ** _h’_** ** _’_**. Taemin looked at his co MC and muttered, ** _‘’Not helpful Sunny’’_**. She asked the girls more questions but now regarding their love life. **_‘’Say Lex...how come that you and...the big baby are together?’’_** , she curiously asked. 

 

 ** _‘’Hey the show is starting again’’_** , Taemin the good soul reminded his co MC to start the show again. **_‘’Hey, we’re back. Soo now it is time to answer some fan questions~ . Let's meet the first fan’’_** , she got back into her MC charakter, the girls tried their best to remain cheerful and energized. The first fan question came. ** _‘’Ah~ so you want to know when their official lightstick comes out huh?’’_** , Taemin guided the question towards Lexo. ** _‘’Well we are in the making, as you know we released a small sneak peek as we were designing it. A lot of fans want light colors to be our official colors and maybe...just maybe the lightstick will also represent those colors. But which one they are going to be are a well kept secret you all have to wait for a while longer.’’_** Everybody in the recording room got relaxed after a few more questions. The calls continued, they were cheerful, funny and made everybody happy. **_‘’Hello, I am a Student from Incheon and wanted to ask the members something~’_** ’, a female voice echoed in the room. **_‘’Sure, go on!’’_** , Sunny laughs. The caller continued, ** _‘’I am not a bad fan or something but I am just curious. Are you really all single?’’_** All people in the room got silent. ** _‘’Of course we are haha. JYP has that special rule of not dating anyone in a couple of years and that surely doesn’t exclude us’’_** , Ji☆star calmly explained. **_‘’Ah~. I knew it! I asked because some of other fandoms are saying that you are dating..or were. We Worths know that the scandals were fake but some are still spreading rumours about our leader and Got7’s Yugyeom. Saying that what happened at the family concert was him being dumb and wanting to expose his dating life. One ahgase I know says that she was at the front row and she swears that she heard that he wanted to say a name starting with L. I don’t want you to be put through unnecessary stuff. Just like some photos between Chan and NCT’s Winwin. The photos are blurry as hell but some still insist that it was the two of them! And let's not forget the mini date SKZ’s Minho and Rose had as a training for the web drama. We wish you nothing but happiness be it with our without a partner. But alpha and puppie-nim please do something about those malicious rumours!’’_** , the got sad throughout the phone call and hushed a small **_‘’ILY’’_** before hanging up. ** _‘’Okay..wow...that’’_** , host Taemin didn’t know what he should say. But his worrier coworker knew exactly what should have been said, ** _‘’Thanks for worrying about your idols dear caller. This is a very serious topic. That's why I want to remind everyone of you to stop doing that since this is a crime. With every threatening comment you do, for every else which invades the privacy which they made clear not to cross the line at is a crime. As a sunbae in this entertainment I too have gone through such times. And I think that JYP will not tolerate such behaviour! As we can see he didn’t when it came to TWICE’’_** , she looked very angry but spoke calmly. Sunny looked at the alpha manager and gave her a nod. **_‘’Byung-woo I need to make a few calls. Be right back’’_** ** _,_** the older manager stood up and left the room. **_‘’She never called me by my name before. The situation is so serious huh?’’_** , the puppy was kind of happy but feared what the future would bring. The show continued with some funny contend as part switch singing and playing other games. 

  


SunnyBunny: Hey, I hope you all got home safely. Oh this is Sunny~☀

 

Ji☆star_Hyung: Hi👋

 

Chan_the_incredible: Hello~ where did you  get our numbers from?

 

Roses_areVelvet: Let me guess….Heechul?

 

SunnyBunny: 🙈😂 Your manager gave me them!🐶🐶 I wanted to apologize for what happened before. I did not know that he told almost everybody in SM. 🤦♀️

 

TheLexiLexo: Sweat it, we are sure that you didn’t! 

 

Chan_the_incredible: Yeah you are a nice person😊. A bit scary but nice.

 

SunnyBunny: Who are you calling scary🤯?!

 

SunnyBunny: Wait. Rose did you talk with Jeno yet?

 

Roses_areVelvet: No. Didn’t want to read or hear anything from him today.

  


_The admin added Meagainst_Math to the chat_

  


SunnyBunny: Jeno you traitor! Explain!!!

 

Meagainst_Math: Noona? Why did you invite me in here

 

Chan_the_incredible : Hi fella

 

SunnyBunny: Well thanks to you a lot of people got wind of the dating your precious best friend and her mates did! 

 

Meagainst_Math: Huh? Did Hyung tell you?

 

TheLexiLexo : No, not directly from him tho! Sunny knows it from Heechul!!!🤬

 

Ji☆star_Hyung : A lot of people know about everything now

 

Meagainst_Math: Really? Everything? 😧

 

Roses_areVelvet:  YES everything    


 

Meagainst_Math: But I just told Taeyong...he asked me if I knew what is wrong with Sicheng. And he didn’t leave me alone. So...I...just...told...him…. I didn’t know that it would travel around. Uff

 

TheLexiLexo : That damn

 

Chan_the_incredible : Woah calm down leads

 

Meagainst_Math: Guys. I am so sorry!

  
  
**_‘’I’ll tell you what we will do! Sue those h***”_ ** , the female manager smashes her fist on a table. **_‘’C-calm down noona. JYP said himself that he will take action’’_ ** , the puppy looked scared. **_‘’Tz. When will he take action Byungwoo? WHEN?...I can’t let the media hurt my girls’’_ ** , she was furious. Curious eyes looked through the small window of the door the two managers where talking in. **_‘’We shouldn’t disturb them’’_ ** , Lexo slumped down besides the door. **_‘’Hey...it is all my fault. I will speak with the executives about it. The worst that could happen is that they freeze me for a couple of months’’_ ** , Rose looked apologetic at her teammates. ‘ **_’Are you crazy? A hiatus would be the best that could happen to you. But they will fire you, 3 out of 4 committed a breach of contract. He will investigate and if he doesn’t the others will’’_ ** , Ji☆star said looking at the door. **_‘’But….’’_ ** , Rose wanted to continue. **_‘’No buts! We will not tell anybody that this happened. We will say that the fans are lying. That's it. Most of those assholes who’re spreading those things aren’t even our fans!’’_ ** , Chan hissed.  At the worst time Yugyeom appeared and walked towards the miserable 4, **_‘’Yahoo~.’’_ ** He looked at their long faces and asked what's wrong. **_‘’YOU ask what's wrong? You out all of the other people working here? WHY are you safe? WHY are we the only ones who must suffer? You knew that both of you would be risky. And you selfishly acted out in your own interest! We can cover up the scandal with Rose and me but since the radio show some fancams reached the surface. We thought that NO ONE could have heard what you said as you got hit! But you dumbass needed to mutter the name for ***** sake!’’_ ** , Chan was in rage and shouted at him. All the staff and Idols who were in range turned around and watched. **_‘’Chan, calm down. It is partly my fault too! Don’t do this to him’’_ ** , Lexo looked angry at Chan. **_‘’What? You defend him? The one who could possibly could ruin your, OUR careers we worked so hard for?’’_ ** , Chan got red out of anger. **_‘’Hey...we are no better with our double dating’’_ ** , Rose defended the couple. **_‘’You too? W- anyone who is on my side?’’_ ** , she toned down in disbelieve. Everybody was still watching. **_‘’Damn you have problems girl’’_ ** , Jimin shouted from a distance. **_‘’OH f**** you Jimin’’_ ** , Chan could say before stomping of. **_‘’Is she okay?’’_ ** , a bewildered Jae asks who passed by with his teammates. Day6 was on their way to their practice rooms as they heard the commotion and as good Sunbaes wanted to break up the fight, which dissolved itself. **_‘’Double dating huh? Didn’t think you kids could do that’’_ ** , Brian said humored. **_‘’You- that wasn’t like that. Hey! Kang Younghyun you got that wrong! Don’t tell anybody you fox!’’_ ** , Rose shouted and hoped that it would reach the ears of the bassist. **_‘’If you need someone to talk to we will listen’’_ ** , the leader of daysicck patted Ji☆star’s shoulder. The keyboardist gave Lexo candy before walking his way, **_‘’I think you need this more than me.’’_ ** Dowoon just shook his head and played with his drumsticks as he looked at Yugyeom. The male of the couple was still shook. **_‘’Did I mess up?’’_ ** , he asked. **_‘’Yeah kinda but...all of us did’’_ ** , Rose said. **_‘’Mhm...not me’’_ **, Ji☆star left the 3 holding her hands up.


End file.
